Holiday In Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: Mikey and Harmony's first Christmas as a married couple. If you are not a fan of Daddy Harm fics, please don't read. See A/N inside for more details. PREVIEW OF NEXT FIC ADDED! CHECK IT OUT. FIC IS COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~1~**

**2130 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington D.C**

Thanksgiving had passed and now they were moving into Christmas; Harmony's favorite time of year. For Harmony and Mikey it would be their first Christmas as husband and wife. It was going to be a busy one. First Harmony and Mikey would have an early Christmas Eve together where they would exchange their own gifts. Then it was off to the annual holiday party at Bud and Harriet's from there they would head to the church where Chaplin Turner would lead the service; another holiday tradition. After service Harmony along with Mikey, would join her father, Mac, and little Mackenzie at the wall. Like they did every Christmas. Then on Christmas day, they were all going to get together at her dad's. Everyone would be there: Her, Mike, Mac, her dad, Mackenzie, Harriet, Bud, and the kids. AJ was also going to show up, they even invited Admiral Locklyn and his wife. However, Admiral Locklyn and his wife were going to Tennessee to be with his daughter and her family.

On top of getting ready for Christmas Harmony was getting ready to be a lawyer, she was almost done and soon she would be going for her Bar Exam. She was beyond nervous. Harmony not only wanted to pass it on the first try but she wanted to beat her dad's score. It was just a small challenge she had set up for herself. That meant she had to beat a score of 92.6% which wasn't going to be easy.

"You ready?" Mikey asked wrapping his arms around Harmony and looking down at the books in front of her. "I thought we were going to get our tree tonight?"

Harmony smiled and rested a hand on top of his, looking up she kissed his chin. "We are, I was just doing a little studying while you took a shower. Before you know it my Bar Exam will be here."

"You're going to be an amazing layer." Mikey moved and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well it helps to have great teachers." She leaned forward and kissed Mikey. "I've had help from your brother, my dad, Mac, Uncle AJ, and a few others."

"Do you have any idea of how proud of you I am?" Mikey had a smile that wasn't going to fade. "I brag about you to anyone who will listen."

"Oh you do huh?" Harmony giggled a bit. "Well you're lucky you have such an awesome wife that you can brag about." She kissed Mikey once more. "I am gunna go use the restroom and then we can go find that perfect tree. Harmony stood smiling at Mikey.

"What?" He asked staring at his wife.

"Our first Christmas together, it's…I am so excited. It's going to be great and most of all you are coming with us to the wall."

"I still feel weird about that, it's your thing. You know with your dad." There was hesitation in his voice.

"Michael Roberts, you're family, you're invited. In fact my dad basically insisted on it. So you are coming Michael Roberts, you have no choice." She eyed him before disappearing into the bathroom/.

"Ok!" Mikey put his hands up in defense. "I'll go! I am going. Chill out." He found himself smiling and staring at his wife when she finally came out of the bathroom. "You are so hot when you are all angry and serious."

"Well," Harmony smirked. "Maybe you can piss me off tonight and I will be all angry and serious for you and I can show you just how hot it is."

Mikey licked his bottom lip and chewed on it a bit. "You gunna spank me?"

"Maybe." She winked at up, zipping up her black North Face fleece. "Depends on how much you piss me off."

"Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping, sailor." Mikey pulled his knit cap on and zipped up his jacket.

"Oh trust me I don't think this is a promise I will have problems keeping." Harmony grabbed her phone and stuffed it into the pocket of her fleece. "C'mon the sooner we find that tree, the sooner we can come back here and you can make me get all angry and serious on you."

"Now that's what I am talking about." He smiled and placed his lips on hers. "I have such a hot wife."

Harmony returned the kiss. "I have a real hot husband, who is all mine." She grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Michael Roberts."

"And I love you Harmony Rabb-Roberts." A smile formed on his lips. "I love you so much."

**2245 Zulu **

**Georgetown**

**Washington, D.C**

"This is one of my favorite songs." Harmony spoke walking through rows of Christmas Trees, her arm locked with Mikey's. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…" Harmony danced and sang along with the song. "Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air."

Mikey couldn't hide his smile, she was so cute he could see how much Harmony loved this time of year and it made him smile. "Did anyone ever tell you that our adorable when you are singing Christmas Carols?"

"You would be the first." She smiled and kissed his cheek as they continued to walk through the rows of trees. Then Harmony saw it, the perfect tree. "There it is." Harmony pointed and then walked over to it. "A blue spruce from the Virginia Mountains. This is it! This is out tree!" Harmony smiled.

"It's a big tree, I like it." He kissed her cheek. "Come on lets take this up front, well get some hot chocolate after this." Mikey picked up one end of the tree while Harmony picked up the other.

"I'll be up late tonight so I can put the tree in the base and have it on water. Tomorrow we will decorate it." Harmony was grinning from ear to ear. Once again she found herself singing along with another song. "Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight." She continued to sing along with the classic song while they waited to pay for the tree.

"Ok, it's paid for." Mikey told Harmony and once again the couple was carrying the tree. Both of them hoisted it on to the roof of the Trail Blazer and then tied it down. "Now lets go get some hot chocolate."

**2317 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Did you find it?" Mac asked Harm in a low voice so Mackenzie wouldn't hear.

"I did!" He smiled. This years must have Christmas gift for kids was Baby Feels So Real and Harm managed to score one. "I haven't seen people this insane since I stood in line the day after Christmas to get Harmony a damn Furby."

Mac laughed. "I remember that, well because I was there. It was 3 a.m. and we were standing inline with about 500 other people waiting for a stupid toy, one for Harmony and one for Chloe. I couldn't believe I actually did that. Wasn't some lady trampled while trying to get in?"

"She ended up suing the toy store." Harm reminded Mac. "I didn't see anything like this though."

"Mackenzie is going to love it, she's been asking for it non-stop." Mac watched Harm change out of his sweater and into a t-shirt. "What time are you meeting with the real estate agent tomorrow?"

"1300." Harm replied. There was a house in Falls Church that every time Harmony drove by it she would mention how cute it was. It had recently gone on the market. So For Christmas he and Mac were going to put the down payment on the house for them. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces, not just Harmony but Mackenzie's as well. Sometimes the best part of this holiday is seeing how happy a gift makes that person.

"I don't think Harmony even knows that house is for sale." Mac was now standing in front of Harm.

"She has no clue whatsoever, which makes this even better. My mother and Frank are going to buy them new furniture and appliances for the house. I was thinking of just finding a small box, and putting the key in it along with the address, then I was going to wrap it and put it under the tree. It would be up to Harmony to drive over there, and then she would see a giant red bow on the door."

"We should go with her, all off us. I would love to see her reaction." Mac spoke.

"I have an idea, I am going to stick with the whole key in the box plan, but we won't be there when she opens it. We will all be at the house waiting. You, me, Bud, Harriet, AJ…then we can all see her reaction. Wish my mom could come in sooner, but she and Frank can see it when they are here for New Years."

"Harm that's a great idea. I'll call everyone and let them know." Mac was smiling.

"Make sure you tell them not to say a word to Harmony or Mikey it will ruin the surprise." Harm pointed a finger at his wife, than his lips met hers.

"I will make sure I do that, Sailor. Now come on dinner is almost ready." Mac smiled as she returned the kiss.

"I just hope Harmony likes it. Her and Mikey are married now, they should have their own house." Harm spoke brushing some of Mac's hair away from her eyes.

"Harm, she loves that place. I know for a fact she will like it don't worry. Harmony will love it."

Harm nodded, "hey I will meet you in the kitchen I am going to go wash up a bit; alright." He flashed that 1000-watt flyboy smiled of his and pulled Mac in towards him. "I love you."

Mac would never get tired of hearing those three small words out of his mouth. They still drove her mad to this day. "I love you too flyboy. Now hurry up and go wash up." She slapped his ass. "I am going to see if Mackenzie is up, she was sleeping last I checked and then dinner will be served." Stealing a kiss Mac exited the bedroom.

Once the coast was clear Harm opened a long satin red box and peaked inside. The light reflected off the diamond heart, and the golden chain shone brightly. Mac had wanted this necklace for a while, and now, on Christmas she was finally going to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. Also I do not own any of the characters or anything else expect for Harmony. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~2~**

**2435 Zulu **

**Common Ground Coffee**

**Washington DC**

Harmony sat at a small table holding her mint hot chocolate and sipping the hot contents slowly. "So my dad found a Baby Feels So Real for little Mac. I figured we could get her some doll clothes for it. I am getting Mac a silver charm bracelet that will have me and little Mac's birth stones on it and says world's greatest mom. I am also getting her this cashmere scarf I know she will love."

"What about your dad?" Mikey put his hot chocolate on the table and leaned back into the booth they were sitting in.

"Still working on it. For your brother I got them a 100-dollar gift certificate to that new Italian place, the one near my college, where Alec Baldwin was seen the other day. I figured he and Harriet can go out for the night, spend the night at a nice hotel and we can watch the kids. Honestly I might do the same thing for my dad and Mac."

Mikey grinned. "They would really like that."

"I might even be able to get them a room, this girl in one of my classes she works at the Hilton, that real nice one on K street: and she is going to see what she can do. She will let me know Monday."

"Harriet will love you. She has wanted to stay there for a while. Each room has a Jacuzzi." Mikey spoke.

"I know, and I figured both she and Bud would enjoy a night to themselves. I am still working on what to get the kids, but I am sure I will find something. You on the other hand are proving to be a pain in the butt mister. Since you won't tell me what you want. I think I have an idea."

"All I need is your love, and since I already have that; why bother asking for anything else." He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I am getting you something and you'll have to take that as well as my love." Giggling a bit Harmony kissed his cheek.

Mikey already knew what he was giving Harmony for Christmas. Besides the necklace he had bought at Tiffany's, he drew her a picture. It was of her and her grandfather. He had taken two photos. The one of her grandfather and Jenny Lake, and one of Harmony standing in front of her hornet. Using those he drew Harmony grandfather and her standing in front of the hornet. It was almost finished. There were a few finishing touches and he would have it mounted and framed. "Well what ever you chose to get me I know I will love." He held her close to him.

"Harmony." The voice spoke. "Is that you?" The stranger asked

Harmony sat up at bit, she was a bit surprised to see the woman standing in front of her. "Annie, hey." She smiled and stood to her feet giving Annie a hug.

"Well look at you, you're beautiful." Annie exclaimed. "How are you? What have you been doing?"

Blush filled her cheeks. "Thanks. First Annie I'd like you to meet my husband, Lt. Michael Roberts. Mike, this is Annie Pendry, she and my dad use to date some years ago."

Mikey reached his hand out. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"It is nice to meet you as well Mike, and it's Britton now, I remarried; also please just call me Annie." She shook Mikey's hand.

"Sit, join us." Harmony pointed to the open booth across the table.

"Thanks, so other than finding a very handsome husband how is everything?" Annie asked sliding into the both across from them.

Harmony smiled and looked at Mikey for a moment before returning her attention to Annie. "I am a Lieutenant in the Navy, I was flying Hornets for a while, I was shot down, held captive by Iraqi insurgents along with my RIO." Her eyes fell on to the cup of hot chocolate. "I was injured in the rescue, and I was grounded. Now I am at Georgetown studying Law and will be taking the bar; my current designator is JAG Headquarters, where I plan on staying after my bar."

"I remember hearing about that I tired to call your father too see if he needed anything, but I couldn't locate him at the time." Annie spoke. "You like JAG? Your dad must be so proud."

"He and his wife were living in London. When he moved up in rank to Captain he was transfer to London. I honestly love JAG, I am doing real good there. My dad moved back state side after my accident and is back at JAG headquarters as well. He and Mac have a child together. How is Josh?"

"Your dad married Mac? I always thought he had feelings for her, I am glad he worked it out. I am happy for him; you as well. Wow I can't believe how grown up you are. Josh is fine he's a senior in college at the University of Maryland, he's studying pre-med."

Harmony smiled. "After years of beating a dead horse my dad finally asked Mac. It was about time too." Harmony smirked a bit. "Wow, he and I use to get into trouble sometimes. I am pretty sure we gave you and my dad a few unwanted grey hairs, but we had fun. When you talk to him, tell him I said. Actually if he has a Facebook, tell him to look me up and add me."

"He does have one, he helped me create an account so that we could talk. Though I am still not to sure what all this poking is about yet."

Harmony laughed. "I tired to get my dad to create an account he got frustrated and quit half way through the sign up process. I will have to look you up and add you though. You'll be one of the few non-Navy people I know."

Annie looked at her watch. "Oh my God, I got to go I am meeting my husband at the movies, but seeing you was great!" She stood up as did Harmony and the two hugged. "I will look for your Facebook add in my inbox, also tell your dad I said hi." She smiled over at Mikey. "It was really meeting you, Harmony is one lucky lady."

"Thanks Ma'-" Mikey quickly corrected himself before he could say ma'am. "Annie. Nice meeting you as well."

"I definitely will tell my dad you said hi, oh and Happy Holidays." Harmony spoke waving bye to Annie. Once she was outside Harmony sat back down. "She is less neurotic than she use to be. Woman was crazier than Renee and that woman was batshit crazy. She broke up with my dad because he brought Josh with us on the Tiger cruise. Ok so he didn't tell Annie, and they hijacked the ship, but we were ok. Most of all Josh and I had fun on that cruise."

"I remember that, Bud told me about it. Though I can see where she might be a little upset." Mikey took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Hey! My dad had no idea that was going to happen. I mean it's not like there is some kind of 900 number for terrorists that he can call for a highjacking good time or something. Annie would have never known had that not happened. Maybe my dad would have told her eventually, but still. The Tiger Cruise is rather harmless, you should know you went on a few of them."

"None of them were hijacked and my dad knew I was on them."

Harmony narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're missing the point Mike."

"Which is?" He shrugged his shoulder.

"Woman was crazy, hella crazy. She thought the Navy was the devil himself or something." Harmony retorted.

"Ok now you're the one who is being crazy! The devil Harmony? Really?" Mikey looked at her.

"Her husband died when his Tomcat crashed, and after that she hated everything Navy, I am surprised she even dated my dad. After all he was a walking poster child for the US Navy."

"But the devil Harmony? Honestly now." Mikey smiled a bit and kissed. "Sometimes you're crazy, but I love you and all your crazy ways."

"Yes the devil, Mike you didn't know her like I did." Harmony felt blush fill her cheeks. "I love you too Mike." She took his hand. "It's getting late and I still have to get the tree on water and everything. We should get going, especially if you want to quote and quote piss me off tonight."

Mikey was quick to stand. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He leaned took her hand and leaded Harmony out of Common Grounds and to their car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. Also I do not own any of the characters or anything else expect for Harmony. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~3~**

**1813 Zulu**

**38612 Cameron Rd.**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm smiled as he toured the house with the real estate agent. If Harmony loved the outside, she was definitely going to love the inside. Island kitchen, Jack and Jill bathroom, a basement, and a huge back yard; now Harmony could get the dog she always wanted. "So how long would it take to close? Like I said earlier my wife and I are going to put down the down payment, it's a Christmas gift for my daughter and her husband."

"It will take about 30 days," she replied. "However, you can still give it to her on Christmas, I will make sure you have the keys. Then around January 15th we can close on it and she and her husband can move in." She held her leather bound legal pad in her arms crossed over her chest. "What do your daughter and son-in-law do for a living? Can the afford the mortgage?"

"They are both Lieutenant's in the United States Navy, she's about to be a lawyer and will be working at JAG headquarters, and he is a yeomen for a three star Admiral at the Pentagon. They can afford it. I wouldn't be here if they couldn't." Harm was a bit pissed she even asked him that. Then again with the way the job market was, he knew where she was coming from.

"Ok then, well we can start the paperwork and get the ball rolling. I will have a copy of the keys ready for you and tomorrow morning you can pick them up at my office. Then we officially close on the 15th of January. You're daughter is one very lucky girl to have a dad who loves her so much, he'd buy her a house." She smiled at him.

"Every time she would drive past this house, Harmony would comment on how cute it was, so when I saw it was on the market. My wife and I did the math, and figured the down payment wouldn't hurt us at all. Once the holiday passes I will have my daughter and her husband come in to your office so that they can arrange to take over the payments."

The woman smiled at Harm, it was clear he loved his daughter. "Well I will be out of town until January 2nd. My husband and I will be in Miami visiting his parents, tell her to come in sometime on the 3rd."

~*~*~

"Well it's a done deal!" Harm spoke into his Bluetooth earpiece. "Harmony and Mike are getting a house for Christmas."

"Harm," Mac's spoke. "She's going to love it."

"I know, anyways I am headed over to her place now so I can drop off those Christmas Ornaments she asked about. I should be home shortly."

"Sounds good, I am going to give Mackenzie a bath and put her down for a nap. Tell them I said hi."

"I will, and give Mackenzie a kiss for me, tell her daddy loves her." Harm spoke into the phone.

"No problem sailor, see you soon." Mac ended the call.

Harm loved Sundays there was hardly any traffic on the road and it made getting to Harmony's a heck of a lot easier. He pulled in and parked his car behind the Vette. Both the Vette and the Trail Blazer where parked, so it meant they were both home. He grabbed the box of ornaments, and headed upstairs. "Knock, knock, knock…" Harm spoke wrapping his knuckled on the large wooden door, before peaking his head around it."

"Dad! Come in!" Harmony spoke. A strand of lights hung from the tree, half of them on and half of them off, Christmas music filled the air. Climbing down the steep stool, Harmony grabbed a small remote and turned the music down.

"That's some tree." He smiled and placed the box on the counter. "It smells good in here."

"It's the tree and I am making some cookies." She pointed at a finished batch cooling on the rack. "I love this time of year!"

Seeing the joy in his daughter's eyes, he couldn't hide his own joy. "I know you do, you always have." He grabbed a cookie and bit into it. A large smiled crossed his lips. "My mom's recipe." He knew it anywhere.

"Yup!" Harmony replied grinning back at her father. Grandmas recipe is the best." Harmony stated. "You'll never guess who Mike and I saw last night?" Harmony sat up on the counter and grabbed a cookie for herself. "Annie."

"And Harmony swears that this woman thought the Navy was the quote and quote the Devil himself." Mike spoke walking into the room. He and Harm shook hands and hugged each other, in the one arm half hug manly sorta of way.

"She wouldn't be too far off with that one." Harm replied. "The woman hated the Navy, even though for 12 years it put a roof over her head and clothes on her back."

Mike poured each of them a cup of coffee and handed one too Harmony and his father-in-law.

"Thanks Mike," Harm nodded a bit and took a sip.

"She's married now, didn't catch what the guy does or who he is all I know is she is no longer Annie Pendry, she is Annie Britton; slightly less crazy too. I friended her on Facebook, I am just waiting for her to accept it."

"How is Josh?" He questioned her.

"He's doing great," Harmony replied as Mikey wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. "Josh is a senior at the University of Maryland, studying pre-med. Obviously she still wouldn't allow him near the Navy."

"All he wanted to do when he was younger was fly," Harm commented. "I remember when you and him talked about flying together and had that argument over who would sit in front and who would be the RIO."

"But the evil witch said no." Harmony interjected. "Me too, of course I won. After all I was the one with the history of naval aviators in my family."

"Oh come on? There is no way she could be that bad, seriously?" Mikey asked only to get a long look from Harm and Harmony. "Ok, ok, she was that bad. I am not going to argue with two lawyers, I already know I will lose." Mikey spoke in his defense.

Harm laughed shaking his head. Taking a final sip of the coffee, he washed out his mug and put it to the side. "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow at work." He hugged Harmony kissed her cheek. "Oh and Mac said hi."

Harmony returned the hug and kiss. "I'll be there at 0800 gotta help Bud with his pretrial motions. Tell Mac I said hi as well. Tell little Mac her big sister loves her and give her a hug and a kiss for me, ok?"

Harm nodded and once again shook hands with Mike. "Will do." He called out exiting the loft.

Harmony smiled and rubbed her hands together, "time to get the rest of the lights up and decorate this tree. Will Chinese take out be ok for dinner?"

Mikey laughed. "Have I ever said no to Chinese take out?"

"Not that I recall." Harmony pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven for them to cool, and went to finish putting the lights on the tree.

"There is your answer." Mikey smiled a bit. "Chinese takeout is perfectly fine with me." He smiled. "I love you."

"Right back at you." Harmony smiled down at him. "Now find the female end of the lights and connect it to the male end." Harmony told him.

Mikey reached into the tree and soon connected the lights. "Wow look at it."

Climbing back down Harmony grabbed her iPhone and snapped a picture. "Once I get the decorations up we will have perfection." She smiled widely. "I already love the tree and it only has the lights on there." She turned and kissed Mikey. "I also love you."

Mikey smiled into the kiss. "I know you do." He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close so he could deepen the kiss.

"Mike…" Harmony moaned into the kiss. She felt him slip his hand between her flat stomach and the waist on her jeans.

"How about you take a break from the tree and we go to the bedroom?" He started to unbuckle the pants and slipped his hand further down, he could already feel her heat.

Without saying another word Harmony put her phone down and grabbed Mikey's hand leading him to the bedroom. The tree could wait; right now she just wanted her husband naked in bed.

**2145 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"So you'll never guess who Harmony saw at the coffee shop last night," Harm spoke while helping Mac get dinner ready.

"If I am not going to guess Harm, you should just tell me." Mac eyed her flyboy and shook her head a few times.

"Annie!"

"Neurotic Annie?" Mac pondered.

"In the flesh. She's married now apparently, and Josh is a senior at the University of Maryland studying pre-med." He dropped the Spinach linguine into the pot, turned he leaned against the counter and faced Mac.

"What did you ever see in her Harm, she hated the Navy, she hated everything you stood for. So where was the attraction there?"

Harm looked down. "She was a distraction from what I really wanted, but couldn't have."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Which was?"

Finally he lifted his head, smiling, his eyes almost twinkling. "You."

"Me?" She asked in disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because you were and still are beautiful. From the moment I met you in the Rose Garden, I was captivated." Harm smiled a bit.

"That wouldn't be because I happened to look like Diane? Would it?" Mac teased a bit.

"The fact that you looked like Diane caught me off guard, but it wasn't that. It was you, it was that handshake, that moment I fell in love." Blush filled his cheeks. "I was always afraid to say something, scared of rejection. Then you got with Dalton, and since Annie was living near by, I just…I needed a distraction."

"Then what about all the others? Hmm? Jordan, Renee, anyone else I might not have known about?" Mac grinned at her flyboy.

He shrugged. "I feared rejection, and then when we were in Paraguay and you said never, I just…it made me realize that I did the right thing by not trying, not making a move."

"So then what changed your mind before London?" Mac asked.

"The idea of not seeing you again, the idea of being thousands and thousands of miles away, scared me a hell of a lot more than rejection." Harm matter-of-factly replied.

She took a few steps forward enclosing the space between them. "I am glad you changed your mind, because I didn't want to be away from you either." Mac had a smile on her face from ear to ear. "Want to know a secret?"

"If you are going to tell me I am a better looking fighter pilot than Tom Cruise, I already know that." He nervously chuckled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"No Harm, I wasn't going to tell you that." Mac playfully hit him and grabbed his shirt collar once more.

"Oh so then you don't think I am hot?" he smirked at his wife, staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harm! Shut up and let me finish! I was going to tell you that, I felt the same way in the Rose Garden, but because we worked together I couldn't say anything. Then after Paraguay, the only reason I said never was because I was, my head was pretty messed up. You quit JAG and risked your life to save me. To come for me, and never before had anyone done anything like that for me, so I had no idea what I should do or say. I knew right then and there you loved me, and I was scared." She looked down. "I remember when I said we would never be a couple, that look in your eyes. You were crushed and it killed me inside. So to deal with that pain I ran to Webb, I found myself in his arms. When in reality it was your arms I wanted to be in. I wanted you to be the one holding me at night. I had screwed up, and I screwed up big time. I almost lost that chance."

He leaned in and kissed, then replaced his lips with his index finger. "You've got me now, now and forever. I will hold you forever. I will never let you go, ever. You're my beautiful Marine and nothing, or anyone will ever change that."

Mac could feel her heart melting. They had been married for almost six years now and he still could make her swoon. Still holding on to his shirt collar Mac pulled Harm into her and kissed him deeply. She then wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, not breaking their intense kiss.

"Mommy." A sleepy Mackenzie spoke walking out of the bedroom, cradling a teddy bear in one hand. "I'm hungry."

Blushing Mac broke the kiss she was sharing with Harm and looked over at her daughter.

Harm scooped Mackenzie up into his arms. "How about you and me watch some cartoons for a little?" He looked over at Mac. "We'll continue that kiss tonight."

"I have no doubt that we will." She then kissed Mackenzie's head, and soon found her lips on Harm's. "I love you two."

"And we lub you mommy." The little girl grinned.

Running her fingers through her long brown locks Mac smiled. She couldn't ask for a better life. This amazing life, and fantastic family she had, was all because both she and Harm finally caved in and realized the feelings they had for each other. After nine very long years, they acted upon those feelings and that was something Mac would always be grateful for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. Also I do not own any of the characters or anything else expect for Harmony. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~4~**

**1145 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

During the night a blanket of snow fell across the Capitol, making driving conditions hazardous, and everything a mess. It took forever to get into work that morning, Harmony was thankful for the extra time she had allowed herself getting to JAG. Parking her Vette, she grabbed her messenger bag, and a few other things; including her copy of Wuthering Heights. It had always been her favorite book. She read it so many times that Harmony practically had it memorized. She had bought this copy at a small bookstore the first time she was in London with her dad. Years of reading and all the traveling she had done with the book left it battered and beaten. It no longer had a real cover, and the pages were falling out left and right. It definitely had seen better days. Harmony had the money to buy a new copy, but they would be quote and quote basterized American version. This copy meant something to her.

As she reached for the book a good section of it fell out and into a dirty puddle of slushy snow. There would be no saving it. Reaching into the puddle Harmony pulled out the soaked pages and stared at them as the muddle water dripped off. "Guess it will be a while until Heathcliff is running through the moors again." Harmony said to herself.

Once in the JAG bullpen Harmony stared at the wet pages of the book before tossing it in the trash.

"Morning Lieutenant." Bud spoke smiling as always.

"It was a good morning until Catherine and Heathcliff drowned in a puddle. My copy of Wuthering Heights is officially dead." Harmony sighed. "I've had that copy since my first trip to my dads. There was this little bookstore near his flat, and the book didn't have any of that stupid American translation. It was a true English copy. Now it's gone. There is no way I can find a copy like that here."

Bud frowned. "I'm sorry Harmony, I know how much you loved that story." Though now he had an idea for Harmony's Christmas gift, he had to call Harriet first.

"Yeah, guess I will have to head to Borders and pick up a copy. All thought it will be basterized." She mused. "Anyways Commander, I have your pretrial motions done, and I even use colorful tabs for each witness with matching folders for each witness."

His life was so much easier when she sat co-council. She was organized like Commander Coleman, only Harmony's organization level was normal where Coleman's was borderline OCD. Soon though, it would only be a matter of time until she went from sitting next to him, to opposing him in a courtroom. "Thank you so much Harmony." He smiled as she handed him the files.

"Oh and your witness Mrs. Beckett will be here at 1:30 to give her statement. I called her last night to double check everything."

"Thank you." He had no idea what he was going to do without her.

"Is there anything else you need sir?" Harmony asked as she stood tall squaring herself away.

"For now that would be all Harmony; thank you." Bud replied sitting down at his desk.

"Well then I am going to get myself some coffee, would you like any sir?" Harmony asked standing in the doorway.

"I would love a cup of coffee please."

She nodded a smiled. "One cup of coffee coming right up."

Once Bud knew Harmony was gone he picked up his phone and dialed the home number. "Harriet…" she spoke up when he realized that someone picked up the phone.

"Bud! Bud, is everything ok?" Her voice filled with worry.

"Everything is fine. Remember last night how you were saying you wanted to find something for Harmony's stocking? Well I know what we can get, another copy of Wuthering Heights. Hers fell in a snow puddle this morning and she had to throw it away."

"Awww, Harmony loved that book so much. Did you know she got it in London when visiting the Captain?" Harriet asked.

"She told me that. It got me thinking, I'll ask Captain Rabb if he remembers the name of the bookstore and then I will call them and see if they can ship a copy."

"Bud, Harmony will love it. That's a great idea."

Bud smiled, he was proud of himself for the gift idea. "I will call you at lunch and let you know what is going on with it. I love you honey and I will see you when I get home."

"Ok, and I love you too Bud." Harriet replied before ending the conversation.

Bud hung up the phone just as Harmony returned to his office.

"They had muffins in the kitchen sir, so I brought you a chocolate chip one." She placed the muffin and coffee on his desk.

"See this is why when you are finally a lawyer you'll be a great one. You're always thinking ahead. I like that." He removed the wrapper from the muffin and took a small bite. "So Mikey said you and he got your tree this weekend." He spoke after he had finished chewing.

"Yes sir, we did." She pulled out her iPhone and showed Bud the picture.

"Harmony! Wow that's a beautiful tree." Bud exclaimed.

Looking at the photo once more, she smiled. "Yeah, I really like it." She slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I am excited about Christmas this year. I mean I am every year, but this year is me and Mike's first Christmas as a married couple, and I cannot wait." It should have been their first Christmas with their son, but that was a whole other can of worms Harmony didn't want to open.

Bud felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Mikey's been so happy since you came into his life. He loves you so much."

"I love him too, sir. I love him so much. I am so lucky I have such an amazing husband. I missing being on a ship some times, but then I stop and think. If I hadn't been shot down, I wouldn't be married. Who knew such an amazing thing could come out of such a senseless tragedy?" Hearing a knock at the door Harmony turned her head. "Oh my God!"

"Look at you Lieutenant Rabb or should I say Mrs. Roberts?" She spoke. "Doing your thing at JAG!"

Harmony looked at Bud. "Sir do I have permission to be a girl for a moment?"

"Uh uhm yeah I guess, sure." He replied not sure what Harmony meant by that.

Harmony stood up. "Coatessss!" She said in a girly voice hurrying over to the woman and hugging her. "Chief Petty Officer Coates!" Harmony replied breaking the hugging and pointing to the rank on Jennifer's uniform. "EEEEEEE!" Harmony squealed hugging her again. "I missed you!"

Bud laughed at Harmony's reaction and stood to his feet. "Congratulation Jen."

"Thank you sir!" Jennifer replied.

Harmony took Jennifer's left hand and looked at the ring on her finger. She knew what it looked like since she had helped Tiner pick it out, but it was even more beautiful on her finger. "Soon you will be Mrs. Jason Tiner."

"In six months. Listen you think you can get a few hours free this afternoon. I am going for a dress fitting, finally and well…" the girl smiled. "I'd like you to be my Matron of honor, please?"

Harmony turned towards Bud. "Sir."

Bud nodded. "I think taking a few hours for lunch will be ok; especially for this. I don't have a problem with it, but make sure you clear it with Admiral Locklyn first."

Harmony squeezed her again bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl.

"So is that a yes?" Jennifer asked Harmony.

"Definitely a yes!" She sighed. "I still wish you could have made it in for my wedding, it would have been so awesome having you in my bridal party."

"I felt so bad I couldn't, I really wanted too, and I was so touched when you asked me. Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch today; please?" Coates asked. "You can tell me all about the wedding and what it feels like to be a bride since I will be one in six months."

"Sounds like a plan." Harmony replied.

"Well Lieutenant I will let you and the Commander get back to work. I'll meet you here at noon ok?" Jennifer smiled and saluted them both before exiting the office.

Sitting down Bud started to laugh.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Your idea of being a girl and asking permission to do…whatever you called that. Can't honestly say I have seen that before." Bud replied.

"Sorry sir, I uhm. Well I kind of got carried away. I haven't seen her in almost a year, so I kind. I lost my mind a bit. My relationship with Chief Petty Officer Coates is kind of like a non-related sister one. So we tend to have some girl moments that are rather strange."

"No need to apologize, I think it's good you two have a bond especially for Coates. She has come along way, and it's good to know that she has a friend like you in her life."

**1630 Zulu**

**Hungry Vinnie's Pizza**

**Washington D.C**

"So tell me, what is married life like?" Jennifer asked taking a bite of pizza.

"It's amazing Jen, I love Mike so much. I got so lucky with him. He's so good to me." Harmony was beaming. "You know it almost didn't happen? Mike and I…well we kind of hit a rough spot."

"I heard, Jason told me. I am glad you are ok, and I am really sorry about your baby." Jennifer looked down a moment. "I uh…the only person who knows this is Jason, but when I was 15; I had a miscarriage. I've been there and I know it's hard, so if you ever want to talk just call me."

Harmony was shocked. She had no clue. "I uhm, I'm sorry." She sadly replied.

"It was a long time ago, but I figured since I know what that feeling is like; I would offer support. Just please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed, and thanks Jen. You're an amazing friend." Harmony gave Jen a high five. "Are you and Jason planning on having kids?"

"We have talked about it, but we both agree to wait until my sea time is over and I can get stationed back at DC. I would love to come back to JAG, but I would most likely end up at the Pentagon, or an office in the Naval Yard. What about you and Mike, are you two going to try again?" Jennifer took another bite of her pizza.

"Definitely, but after the bar exam, and after I have been working as a lawyer for sometime. But we would love to have a kid or two." Harmony sipped on her soft drink. "I want a little girl so bad."

"Me too." Jen smiled. "You have names picked out?"

"I actually had names picked out for my kids since I was 12. Though I didn't go with them the first time I was pregnant. Plans kind of changed. However, if I have a girl her name will be Catherine and the boy will be Austin."

"Catherine and Austin are…two totally different wave lengths."

"I can explain, Catherine is from Wuthering Heights, but I could not bare naming my child Heathcliff. It just wouldn't be fair to him. I knew a kid in school whose name was Austin and I always liked the name." Harmony explained to Jen picking up a slice of pizza, her favorite; mushroom. How about you? What names do you have picked out?"

"That explains it now. LeAnne if it's a girl. My grandmother's name was LeAnne and I am pretty sure if it's a boy we will have Jason Jr." She paused. "What name did you have picked out for your baby before he died? If you don't want to answer I would totally understand."

"No, no it's ok. Michael Harmon Roberts. If it was a girl we were going to name her Eden Rachel Roberts. Eden was his mothers' name and Rachel was my mothers' name. By the way, the names you have picked out are amazing."

Jen blushed. "Well Jason Jr. Really isn't all that originally, but we both like it. My grandmother was the only one in my family whoever really loved me. I was so miserable after she died."

"If my grandmother died, I would be pretty miserable too. She's the only one I have since Mac doesn't really talk to her mom." Harmony mused picking a mushroom off of her pizza.

"Speaking of Mac how are she and your dad doing? I saw the Captain earlier but he was real busy so we didn't get a chance to talk."

"They are doing great. Still head over heels for each other, and Mackenzie just keeps growing like a weed. She's such a great kid." Harmony smiled. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her iPhone and showed Jennifer a bunch of photos.

"She has Mac's skin tone and those Rabb eyes. She's so beautiful." Jennifer complimented. "Your dad will have his hands full when she gets older. I still remember how he was with you. 'No dating until your married Harmony!'" She laughed mocking him. "I think he was serious too."

"Knowing my dad he was. But I would be more scared of my Uncle AJ. Remember when in high school I went to the senior prom. I went with that kid from Italy. Part of the student exchange program. We were not even close to boy friend and girl friend. I just figured we would both have fun. Then Uncle AJ grilled him in his office. Poor kid. I felt so bad. He said it was no big deal and back in his country fathers were like that all the time. But I was so embarrassed."

"I still have that picture of you and him at JAG. Yeah the Admiral was pretty harsh on him, but the Admiral always looked out for you. You're like his second daughter, so I understand where he was coming from. By the way do you remember his name?"

"Giovanni Marcello" Harmony smiled. "He was definitely easy on the eyes too. We still exchange e-mails every now and then. He has two beautiful daughters, and I have talked to his wife on Facebook a few times and she is really sweet." Harmony told her. "He even visited me when after I was shot down, stayed for a few hours. We talked, he brought me a huge box of chocolates; it was real nice to see him. I keep telling him he should come back to the States for a visit. He promised me he would when his daughters are a little bit older. The long plane ride would be a bit much for a one-year-old and a four-year-old. Heck if I am not flying the plane myself it's a bit much for me."

"Giovanni was a handsome boy, if I was younger or he was older…" Jen smirked. "Well I hope he can make it out, and I am glad you two still talk."

"He told me I was the only one from America he still talks too, he lost touch with his host family some years ago."

Jen looked at her watch. "Oh my God we better go, we have to be at the bridal shop in 15 minutes. We totally lost track of time."

Harmony took one last sip of her soda and followed Jen out of restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Ok it will be a while until I post chapter six. Chapter six is finished, however I am stuck on the fic after that and have no idea where to go. I know what I want to happen but I am having a little trouble getting from here to there. So enjoy this chapter and please feedback will be the only gift I am getting this holiday season since I am not going up north this year. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~5~**

**2145 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

The streets were much better now that the plows had time to clean them off. Pulling out her phone Harmony scrolled to Mikey's number and hit send.

"Hey beautiful." Mikey answered.

"Hey dinner is at my dads. Petty off…excuse me Chief Petty Officer Coates is in town, so my dad invited her and Tiner, your brother and Harriet, and us to dinner." Harmony spoke as she pulled out of the JAG parking lot. "Dinner is at 7. I am on my way home to change and then we can go."

"Sounds good, I should be home in about twenty minutes." Mikey replied.

"Ok well drive safe, and I love you." Harmony smiled as she spoke into the phone.

"I love you too. See you soon." Mikey ended the call.

~*~*~

"HARMY!!!!!!" Mackenzie cried out as she saw Harmony and Mike walk through the door.

"Little Mac!" Harmony bent down as the little girl ran towards her, nearly knocking her down. Laughing Harmony picked her sister up and kissed her cheek. "How is my favorite sister?"

Mackenzie hugged Harmony tightly and giggle. "I your only sister Harmy!" She wrapped her arms around Harmony's neck.

Mikey smiled and tickled little Mac's sides. "I got you."

She burst into a full fit of giggles and then reached out for Mikey.

Mikey pulled the little girl into his arms and started placing raspberries on her stomach, making her laugh even more.

"Mikeyyyyyyy." She laughed. "Tickles."

"Hey!" Mac spoke walking into the front room. "How was the drive?" She hugged Harmony.

"Much better than the drive into work this morning, that was horrible." Harmony returned the hug. "Do you and dad need help with anything in the kitchen?"

"Well a Vette isn't made for driving in the snow." Mac joked. "Your father and I have it covered, sit, get comfortable, and make yourself at home." The phone ringing broke Mac's concentration.

"I'll get it." Harmony spoke up. "Rabb…" She picked up the phone.

"Harmony."

"Oh hey sir."

"Harriet and I can't make. Jimmy has the chicken pox." He sighed.

"Aw, poor kid. Ok I will let my dad know, and tell my nephew that I love him and to feel better soon. See you tomorrow Commander."

"Yeah, he is pretty miserable. I will Harmony and see you tomorrow." Bud told her before hanging up.

Harmony hung up the phone. "That was Bud, Jimmy has the chickenpox so he and Harriet won't be able to make it."

Mac, "poor kid. I'll call Harriet later and see how he is. That must be Tiner and Jennifer." Mac said hearing a knock at the door. "I am guessing that would been Chief Petty Officer Coates and Commander Tiner." She smiled a bit. "Would you mind getting that for me Harmony."

"Not a problem mom." She smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart, I am going to finish helping your father in the kitchen." Mac spoke disappearing into the kitchen.

Harmony unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hey!" She grinned at Jennifer and Tiner.

"Wow your dad's place is real nice." Jennifer commented. "It's strange to see the Captain living somewhere else other than the loft." She handed her coat to Harmony's out stretched arm, and Tiner handed his coat to Harmony as well.

"Yeah it's just me and Mike in the loft." Harmony explained to Jennifer as she hung up their jackets.

Tiner sat down on the couch and watched the Capitol's game Mikey had been watching.

"So tell me Lieutenant Rabb, how do you like it at JAG?" Jen and Harmony sat down across from Mike and Tiner.

"Honestly, I love it there. I mean after I was grounded, I could have done a lot of other stuff with my Naval career, but I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much as I am enjoying JAG. A lot of that has to do with the fact I grew up around JAG, I feel comfortable there, and I know what is expected with JAG and what is expected of me. JAG fits me like a glove." Harmony spun her wedding ring around her finger. "I was nervous at first, when Commander Roberts asked me to come help him, I wasn't sure, but in the end; I made the right choice. I mean I get to be with people I love and I get to do something I love. I get to travel, go to all kinds of Balls, and political fundraising events."

"You miss being at sea?"

"All the time, I miss flying more than anything. I mean it's getting easier, but I will never be completely over it." Harmony spoke softly.

"Jason said you were still able to keep your flight status up." Jennifer pondered.

"I am, and I do, but flying once every six months is not the same as everyday." Harmony looked down.

"Well for what it is worth Harmony, I think you'll be a great JAG lawyer. If you argue anything like you use to do with your father, opposing council is going to have a lot of work cut out for them. I still remember the one time your dad was asking you about that kid who walked you home and out of no where you were all 'the prosecution is badgering the defense your honor. He just stood there trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't." she laughed. "I never did find out why he walked you home anyways."

"I was helping him review for a test we had coming up. He asked me and I said yes. It's was nothing more than helping him study."

When the game broke to a commercial Jason turned and looked at his fiancé, smiling. "So Mike, what is it like?"

"What is what like?" Mikey asked.

"Marriage."

Mikey looked over at his wife and grinned. "Better than I ever imagined. Every morning my wife is the first thing I see and at night, Harmony is the last thing I see. It's an amazing feeling. I love her so much, and I am so lucky to have her. You nervous man?"

"Like you would not believe. Jen's had such a crappy life growing up, I just want the rest of her life to be good, most of all I want her to be happy." Jason told Mikey.

"Seems to me you are doing a good job so far." Mikey replied. "She seems real happy. You got yourself a great catch."

"Same for you man, she's gunna be one hella of a lawyer and will be one of the few that can go toe to toe with her father, and not be scared." Tiner smirked.

"Harmony knows her father better than anyone else at JAG. She knows exactly what buttons to push and which ones won't work. She also knows what to expect from him."

"Yeah, I am so going to try and sit second chair with her, when it happens. I definitely want a front row seat to that action." Tiner joked. "Hey shouldn't your brother be here by now?"

"Bud? Nah, he and Harriet won't be coming after all. Jimmy has the chickenpox."

"Poor kid. I was seven when I had them and I can still remember the horrible itching like it was yesterday. We had a cat, Hijinx was his name, anyways I used his scratching post on my back it itched that bad. The cat didn't like it too much." Tiner laughed. "I didn't care though because that post was heaven on my back. Got all the places I couldn't reach. My mother kept yelling 'Jason Andrew Tiner if you keep doin' that it's going to scar!'" He mocked his mother. "It was my back I didn't care if it scared or not, I just wanted it to stop freaking itching so much."

"I was excited to have mine. I was in the 4th grade. I had Mrs. Winston for my teacher, that woman was old, and mean, and hateful. Had this wart on her cheek that probably had it's own zip code and could sustain life. I got a whole week away from her! Best week of my fourth grade life." Mikey mused. "I hated that woman, man. She was evil!"

"Who was evil?" Harmony walked over with Jen and sat down on Mikey's lap.

"My fourth grade teacher Mrs. Winston. I was telling Tiner about when I had the chicken pox and how I got a whole week without her. Best week of my fourth grade life."

"I got the chicken pox on my eighth birthday." Jen recalled. "I was suppose to have my party at the ice rink, but we had to cancel it. It sucked." She looked at Harmony. "What about you? How old were you?"

"I haven't had them yet." Harmony shrugged.

"What?" Mikey looked at his wife.

"I have never had the chickenpox, least not yet." Harmony replied.

"How can you have not had the chickenpox?" Tiner quipped. "It's like a right of passage."

"Apparently from hearing stories," Harmony replied. "It sounds like misery and I am not missing anything."

"I can't believe you never had the chickenpox. That's so weird." Jen shook her head.

"So I am weird then. I rather be weird then itch myself like I have a scabies infestation." Harmony snuggled up against Mikey.

"How did we get on this subject anyways?" Jen asked.

"Oh, Tiner was asking if my brother was coming and I told him that he and Harriet had to cancel; Jimmy has the chickenpox."

Jen frowned. "Poor little boy. Tell your nephew I said to feel better soon."

Mac peaked her head out. "Hey dinner is ready!"

"Good I am starving." Harmony jumped off Mikey's lap and then reached out for his hand. "Come on sexy, lets go."

~*~*~

"Dinner was great ma'am, sir." Jennifer smiled at them.

"It's Harm, you should already know that Jen."

"And please just call me Mac, the ma'am thing ended when I resigned my commission." Mac replied.

"Well Harm, Mac dinner was delicious." Jennifer corrected herself. "It's a shame that Commander Roberts and Harriet couldn't make it. I just hope Jimmy is feeling better soon."

"Poor little guy, the chickenpox are never fun. Harriet and I were going to take the kids to see you-know-who at the mall on Saturday, but poor Jimmy won't be able to join us."

Tiner looked confused for a moment. "Voldemort is going to be at the mall on Saturday?"

Harmony shot him a glance. "Yes Tiner, Voldemort is going to be at the mall this Saturday. He got himself a new gig dressing as a fat old guy in a red suit with a white beard." She replied sarcastically.

"But I thought…oh, oh...I get it now." He smiled.

"You sure I don't have to explain anything else to you? Just remember the short men in green aren't death eaters."

Tiner blushed. "Shut up, I get it. I am tired, it's been a long day."

"You didn't get to JAG until 0930, I was there at 7:45, don't tell me it's been a long day." Harmony rubbed her thumb and index finger together. "Hear that? It's the worlds smallest violin playing a song."

Tiner stuck his tongue out at Harmony.

Harm shook his head laughing. "Now behave children." He stood up and started to gather the dishes.

"Dad! Let me help you!" Harmony stood to her feet and gathered some of the dishes herself. "Dinner was really good." She followed him into the kitchen. "That squash was amazing, really good."

"I found the recipe online, and I knew you liked acorn squash and thought you would enjoy this too." He placed the dishes into the sink so that he could rinse them off before putting them into the dishwasher. "I can do the rest, it's getting late, why don't you and Mike head home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her cheek. "I love you squirt."

"I love you too dad." Harmony hugged him. As Harmony exited the kitchen she could see Jen and Tiner getting ready to leave as well. "Dinner was amazing mom. Thank you for having us over."

Mac smiled as Harmony kissed her cheek and hugged her. "You are always welcome here and you know it. Thank you for coming."

"Good night Harmy and Mikey!" Mackenzie walked over to them it was obvious she was tired.

"Night little Mac." Harmony bent down and picked her sister up into her arms. "I love you princess." She kissed her cheek, and then got a hug from Mackenzie. "Go give Mikey a hug and a kiss."

The little girl reached out for him, and Mikey plucked her from Harmony's arms. "Night kiddo. Sleep well and don't let the bed bugs bite." He placed her back down on the ground and laughed as she ran over to give Tiner and Jen each a hug. Mackenzie was definitely a loving child.

"Thank you again for inviting us Mac," Tiner had his arm wrapped around Jennifer. "The dinner was great."

"Oh no problem, like I said come by on Christmas there will be plenty of food and you are more then welcome."

"Thanks." He smiled as they exited the house.

"Call you tomorrow mom." Harmony gave her one last hug. "GOODNIGHT DAD!" Harmony called out. "LOVE YOU!"

"Call us when you get home, so we know you made it safe." Mac stood in the doorway.

"I will mom, night." Harmony locked arms with Mikey and headed to their car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~6~**

**1725 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm sat at his desk, a carton of fried rice near him. With the workload he had, it was definitely a day to eat lunch in rather than out. He was focused intently on the paperwork, when there was a knock at the door. He was startled a bit lifting his head he singled the woman to come in. Harm rose to his feet. "Well long time no see, last time I saw you, you were still a member of congress, now it's Senator Latham. How are you?" Harm gave her a small hug. "You look great."

She smiled, of course he was still has handsome as ever. But whatever they had, if they had anything was in the past. He was married, and so was she. "Well I am a lot busier now than I was ever before, but other than that. I am good."

"Also a lot more pregnant than before." Harm pointed toward her belly.

"A little girl, she's due in February." The now Senator placed a hand on her belly. "How about you? How is the famous Harmon Rabb doing? How is Mac doing? I heard you two have a child of your own?"

"Well congratulations, if she looks anything like her mother she'll be beautiful. Any names picked out yet." Harm pointed to an empty chair telling Bobbi she could sit down. "I am good, been back here in DC for a while now. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I got back." He then smiled. "Mac is amazing as ever, and yes we have a daughter. Mackenzie Rose. She looks just like her mother, but has her father's attitude."

She smiled, blushing a bit, " I am glad things finally worked out for you two, it took you guys long enough." She laughed. "How is Harmony? I hear she has been doing good things around here. When I heard that her plane was shot down, my heart broke. I even went to congress to push for money for the search and rescue. I knew what Harmony meant to you, and there was no price too much to see that she came back to you."

"Yeah Mac and I kind of had problems there for a while, but it worked out and she and I couldn't be any happier than we are now." He leaned back into his chair. "Harmony has been doing real good around here, her bar exam is coming up at the first of the year. She's one hell of a fighter in the courtroom; she might even be better than he old man. She misses flying; a lot. I can't say I blame her, but I think Harmony has realized that she found a new home here." He smiled like the proud father he was. "And thank you, it's good to know so many people had her six."

"Well it's obvious she is doing a good job and has been impressing people. Which is why I am here, I figured you would want to be the first to know. I got a peak at the promotions list and her name is on it. Soon she will be Lieutenant Commander Rabb, or is she going by Roberts?"

Harm was beaming. "Wow! She's going to be thrilled I don't think she has a clue. Of course I am not going to tell her, I don't want to ruin the surprise. My little girl is going to be a Lieutenant Commander." His smiled wouldn't fade anytime soon. "She still uses her maiden name. Her and her husband both agreed it was for the best. After all Commander Roberts's wife Harriet used her maiden name while she was here."

"Well when it's becomes official tell her I said congratulations." The Senator smiled "You know it seems like yesterday she was showing me how to make those Friendship Bracelet things. Now she's married and well on her way to an outstanding career in the US Navy."

"And I feel older and older each day. I still remember the first time I took her to school. The hardest day; was her wedding. Letting her go like that." Harm stood up and leaned against his desk. "Giving her away to another man, when I fell in love with her first, but I also couldn't deny her happiness. Mike Roberts made her so happy. What kind of father would I have been if I took that away from her, because my own jealousy? It wasn't easy, but the way she smiled when they are together. I know it was worth it."

"You did a great job with her, seeing as how you did most of it all by yourself. Harmony is who she is today and she has you to thank for that."

Harm shrugged. "I really didn't do it alone. I mean I had my mother and stepfather. Even before Mac and I were married she always was willing to lend a helping hand. Also Admiral Chegwidden, Bud, and Harriet. However, I know what you mean and thank you." Still leaning against his desk he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll be an amazing mother. I remember your times with Harmony. The time you went with her to that women of tomorrow seminar, she had a lot of fun."

"Between you and me, I think I had more fun then she did. The best part was jumping on the beds at the Roosevelt Hotel, ordering five different kinds of pie from room service, makeovers, and a pillow fight. It was great, I felt like I was her age again. I am already counting down the days to when I can take my daughter."

Harm laughed. "Harmony talked about that weekend for days. How you two kept spraying whip cream on a plate and then throwing it at each other."

The Senator busted into laughed. "The room was a mess, I felt so bad for house keeping that I left them each a pretty nice tip. Good times were had that day."

"Listen, why don't you and your husband come by my place on Christmas. We are having a huge dinner, and there will be plenty of food." He quickly wrote down his address and handed it to her. "Please?"

She looked at the address written on to a yellow post-it note. "I'll try, not going to make any promises, but I will try." She flicked the small square. "But I think I need to get going, have a lot of work to do. It was good seeing you Captain, and again tell Harmony congrats. It's a well deserved honor."

"Thanks, and congrats on the baby." They both exchanged one last hug. After she departed Harm sat back down knowing it was time to get back to work.

**2325 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"She is still asleep." Harm said closing the bedroom door. "Still has a temperature." Harm frowned.

"I made an appointment with Doctor Smithfield tomorrow at 11:30." Mac placed two plates of dinner on the table; leftover's from the night before.

"You sure you do not want me to come with you?" Harm pulled out a chair for his wife.

"I can handle taking Mackenzie to the doctors Harm, after all I was once a Marine." She smiled at him as she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"Well if you change your mind, I am willing and ready to go." Harm took his seat as well. "So I had a visitor today and they brought some great news."

"Oh really? Who was it?" Mac, said digging into the plate of food. With Mackenzie being sick, she hadn't had much time to eat.

"Senator Latham, she's married and is expecting a baby in February."

"Yeah I saw her on ZNN the other night, and saw how pregnant she was. Good for her. Also saw a photo of her and her husband in the Post. He's not bad on the eyes. So what kind of news did she bring?"

Harm found himself beaming. "She happened to get a peak at the promotions list, and Harmony's name is on it. Lieutenant Commander."

"Harm! Harm that's great! I am so happy for her!"

"Don't say anything, I want it to be s surprise. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I missed her promotion to Lieutenant; she was still on the Seahawk. But now I get to be there, and I get to see it happen."

"Any idea when it is going to happen. I would love to be there." Mac retorted.

"I am going to talk to the Admiral tomorrow, and find out for sure I will let you know." He took a bite of the squash. "I'll call AJ too, I know he would like to be there as well. Mac I am so proud of her."

"You have every right to be Harm." Mac commented. "She's an amazing Naval officer, if Singer were still around, she'd be so pissed."

"Everything pissed her off, but this really would have. She never liked seeing others do better than her." Harm replied. "She never liked Harmony at all."

"Oh I know, I almost keelhauled her ass for making a snide comment to her, expect I was so caught off guard by Harmony's reply that I couldn't stop laughing. She said something about Harmony always being such a brat and Harmony replied she'd rather be a brat that a cold hearted bitch who was going to quote and quote die alone with a house full cats who probably hated her as well. Then she just walked away."

Harm laughed. "That's my girl. If it wasn't for her my brother would have never seen the true side of Lieutenant Singer. She had come over to the apartment when Sergei was still living there. When Harmony answered the door she said something like about her being around or being in the way, and Sergei over heard and saw how she was treating Harmony. It didn't make him too happy, he told her to get out, and if she couldn't speak to Harmony with more respect not to talk to him at all." He chuckled. "The fact that anyone would think I would actually waste my time trying to kill someone like Singer, I don't understand. She didn't even interest me enough to waste my time killing her." He shook his head. "Still I'd like to know who did kill her, so I can kick his ass for almost ruining my life and career."

"Yeah there wasn't much if anything about her that was worth wasting anyone's time on." Mac replied. "But you were cleared and that's all that mattered." Smiling Mac reached out and placed her hands on his. "Now we have us, Mackenzie, Harmony, and we have the most amazing family anyone could ask for."

He smiled putting his fork down, he picked up her hand and kissed it. "We do don't we. I love you Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

"I love you too, Captain Harmon Rabb Jr." She blushed. "I love you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~7~**

**1425 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harm took a deep breath before knocking on the Admiral's door.

"Enter!"

"Sir!" Harm closed the door and then stood at attention.

"At ease, what can I do for you Captain?" Admiral Locklyn questioned.

"Sir I uh, I have heard that my daughter might be getting a promotion and I was wondering, when this might happen. Her stepmother would like to attend. I am sure her husband and former Admiral Chegwidden would also like to be there."

He smiled a bit. "You have heard right, and I was planning on doing it the night of the JAG holiday party, on the 23rd."

"Thank you sir, I will be sure to let interested parties know." Harm replied.

"Is she aware of this promotion?" Locklyn asked.

"Not at all, I would like to keep it that way. I want it to be a surprise. Also Harmony has never been one for celebrations like this, and if she found out she would find a way to not make it happen so publically."

"I understand, I promise I will not say a word about it." The admiral replied. "Harmony is a fine officer and I am honored to have her under my command. Lieutenant Rabb has been through a lot the past year or so, and she has proven her self and risen from ashes."

"I am definitely one proud father." Harm felt a smile tugging at his lips. "And if my father were still alive, well I am sure it's safe to say he would be more proud than I currently am."

"You should be, you have every right to be." He told the Captain.

"She was on the Seahawk for her other promotions, I found out through the guess what dad e-mail. This time, I actually get to be there." His smile would not fade. "I get to give her a congratulatory kiss in the cheek."

"I am sure that will mean a lot to her." He replied. "Listen, you think Harmony would be interested in going out to the Seahawk with Tiner? They need a JAG man investigation into the death of a Petty Officer Third Class Shaun Weston. I know at one time the Seahawk was Harmony's designator."

"Her RIO is still on that ship." Harm told the Admiral. "She hasn't seen Lieutenant Sullivan since her wedding, I am sure she would like to help Tiner."

"Then I will tell her to pack her bags along with Tiner, their COD leaves in three hours."

**0445 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere In The Persian Gulf**

"Hey," Mikey shook Harmony gently. "We are about to land."

"What? Oh ok, good to know." Harmony rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "How long was I out?" Harmony stretched her arms above her head yawing a little.

"Oh about two hours." Tiner replied. "You looked too peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you."

"I wonder if Harley will still be up. I e-mailed her to tell I was coming on." She felt the COD touch down on the deck of the ship.

"The last time you saw her was your wedding right?" Tiner asked as they opened the COD door.

"Yes sir, I definitely miss her." Harmony followed him off of the COD and saluted the Ensign who had been waiting for them before he lead them into the shit itself.

"Commander Tiner and Lieutenant Rabb, Captain Greene would like to see you on deck." The Ensign spoke once they were safely inside the hatch. "I will see to it that your stuff gets to your quarters."

Both Harmony and Tiner headed up the steel steps to the deck. "Permission to come aboard Captain Greene, sir!" Tiner spoke loudly saluting. Harmony did the same thing.

"Permission granted. Lieutenant Commander Tiner, and Lieutenant Rabb sir." Tiner introduced his self.

"I know who Lieutenant Rabb is." He smiled. "Good to have you both on my ship. I am sure you two are tired after your trip. So how about you get settled in for the night and you can get started tomorrow morning?"

"Aye, aye sir." Tiner and Harmony spoke in unison.

"It's great to have you aboard my ship once again Harmony. If your C.O doesn't mind would you like to have breakfast with me in the morning? I would like to hear how JAG has been treating you."

Harmony turned towards Tiner. "Sir?"

"I have no problem with it Captain Greene." Tiner answered the Captain.

"Then I will see you tomorrow at 0800." Captain Greene smiled at Harmony. "Dismissed."

Both Tiner and Harmony exited and headed towards their bunks, as she came down the steps she heard her name.

"Skittles!"

"Harleyyyyy!" Harmony jumped down the last three steps and ran to her friend hugging her. "Girl!"

"I was so excited when I got your e-mail." Harley replied. Suddenly she locked up. "Sir!"

Tiner laughed. It was funny behind the Naval officer slash lawyer to be slash naval aviator shell was this girly girl. Moments like this one always made Tiner laugh. "As you were. I know it's been a while since you two last saw each other. I'll see you in the morning Harmony."

"Yes sir!" Harmony replied and turned her attention back to her former RIO. "So how is life on the 'Hawk treating you?"

The started down the long hallways and over the knee knockers. "Not as good as it was when you were here. I miss having you here. I miss sharing a bunk with you."

"I miss flying with you." Harmony replied. "I really do."

"We had some good times here didn't we?" Harley asked her best friend.

"Real good times."

"So do you and that husband have any plans for Christmas?" Harley asked.

"The usual, Christmas Eve at his brother's, services with Chaplin Turner, the Wall with my mom and dad, then Christmas day at my dad's. You know?"

"Is Mac making her cookies?" Harley questioned. "I loved when she would send us some."

"I can tell her to make you a batch and air express it." Harmony replied.

"For real?" Harley's eyes lit up. "She would do that?"

"Yeah, of course. Girl you're my best friend, my sister from another mister. My mom wouldn't mind at all." Harmony laughed a bit at her one time RIO's reaction.

Harley embraced Harmony in another hug. "You totally rock! I love her cookies!"

Laughing Harmony returned the hugging. "Anything else you want? What does my sister from another mister want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get me anything." The girl replied.

"Uhm yeah I do. You're my best friend. So what would you like?" Harmony insisted. "There have to be some DVDs or book you want. I know you."

Her former RIO smiled. "The Vampire Diaries series, I really want to read those; oh and True Blood."

"If that is what you want, I shall get you that." Harmony smiled.

"You don't have to Skittles, honestly."

Harmony shrugged. "I know, but like I said I want too."

Smiling Harmony's former Rio embraced her in a hug. "I miss having you in this ship. I miss all those nights we would stay up and chat about boys and stuff."

Harmony returned the hug. "I miss it too, but hey it's late and I am pretty tired. I have a feeling we will need more than one full day for the investigation, so how about we have one of those chats tomorrow night?"

"That is the best idea I heard all week, I like it." Harley smiled at her best friend.

"Good, so I will hunt you down tomorrow ok. Sleep well because we're going to have a lot of catching up to do. I'll get us some snacks and all. Night girl." She gave Harley one last hug and headed off to her bunk.

**1237 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere In Persian Gulf**

Harmony would not lie, she felt very lucky and honored to be having breakfast with Captain Greene.

"So how is JAG?" He asked taking a bite of his waffle.

"A lot different than trapping the 3-wire on the Seahawk sir. Lot of hard work, I don't think I ever had to study so much in my life." She laughed. "I have been considering extending my education once I finish at Georgetown. Tulane University in New Orleans has Maritime Law program, figured I could get my degree in that. They have all the classes online."

Captain Greene smiled a bit. "I am sure your father is very proud. I would be, I am and you aren't even my daughter. Though I won't lie to you Lieutenant I am sure you are doing wonderful things in Washington, but I would much rather have you on my ship."

Taking a bite of her waffle Harmony couldn't hide the smile that formed across her face. "I would too sir. I do love JAG and I love being able to see my husband every night, but I miss flying so much."

"You are keeping up your flight status right?"

"Yes sir. I mean the chances of me passing a FIT test to fly full time again are slimmer than the chances of the Chicago Cubs winning the series, but I still love to get up in the cockpit once in a while."

"If you could have a second chance to do it all over again, and for that day to have never happened would you?" Captain Greene questioned Harmony.

"That's a tough one, I mean I worked my six off to be the pilot I was, to prove to the world that females can fly. I wanted little girls to have someone to look up too, be inspired. But if it didn't happen, I might not be married right now and I love my husband so much. He's the best thing that's happened to me since the Navy. But it's hard not being up there everyday." Harmony replied.

"You're the best pilot I have ever had, when you and Harley went down, the mood on this ship went down with you. You know if you have sometime while you are here and want to go up for a few hours you can. I even have a RIO lined up for you. I know who won't hesitate to fly with you."

Harmony felt her lips form a huge smile. "I would love to fly with her again. It would be just like old times." Harmony really hoped she could find time while aboard to Seahawk to get up in a Hornet with her former RIO.

"Then it's settled." Captain Greene spoke. "I'll talk to your C.O for you and see what we can set up."

"Thank you so much sir!" Harmony happily replied.

"So tell me, are you still shy about those in lower rank calling you ma'am or referring to you by your rank?" He knew Harmony had always told people to either call her by her call sign or real name.

"Yeah I am still all about people knowing me and not the rank. It's not as bad as it use to be, because at JAG I kind of can't avoid it. But I still think that I should be known for who I am and not what I am." Harmony took a sip of her coffee. "But being at JAG is helping me get past that, kind of like corrective lenses." She joked.

"You are definitely one of a kind. Most fighter pilots have a huge ego you're the complete opposite. Which is probably why you were one of the best. You weren't wrapped up in all that ego stuff. You went out there and you did your job. Pardon me being so forward here but for you it was just flying and your job and not an extension of your sexual organ."

Harmony laughed a little. "It was never a popularity contest for me sir, it was what I wanted to do. I was living my dream up there and that was good enough for me. I didn't need the extra bells and whistles." Harmony mused. Hearing the familiar sound of a Hornet launching off the carrier deck Harmony looked up. "After the accident I had problems sleeping, not because I was scared or I was having nightmares or anything. Because it was just way to quiet for me. Took some getting use too. There are still times where it takes me a while to fall asleep. It's not just the sound either, but the smell as well. Life on terra firma is a lot different than it was here."

"I have the same problem when I am on leave. You get so use to the sights, sounds, and smells that when it's not there you almost go nuts." Captain Greene confessed. "You know how they have those sounds of nature CDs? Well they should have sounds of an aircraft carrier."

Harmony laughed. "I never got those CDs. How is the sound of a seagull screaming in my ear peaceful and calming? Or a thunderstorm in the rain forest? Though I would buy a sounds of the aircraft carrier CD, load the thing into my iPod and sleep peacefully at night. You and I should find someone to pitch that idea to sir."

He laughed a bit and glanced at his watch. "I should probably get back to work and I am sure that Commander Tiner needs you as well."

Harmony stood and squared herself away. "Sir, yes sir!"

~*~*~

A short while later Harmony had managed to finally catch up to Tiner. "How is it going sir?" She asked peaking into the legal office aboard the Seahawk.

"Hey you're still friendly with some of the crew on the Seahawk right?" Tiner questioned her.

"Yes sir, I am." Harmony replied.

"Think you could chat some of them up and see if they dish you anything on Petty Office Cruz?" He asked reading some files.

"No problem sir. I'll start with who might know him best in weapons control; I still have a few friends there." Harmony replied to Tiner.

"Thanks Harmony, you're a life saver." Tiner smiled a bit at her.

"It's no big deal Commander, it's my job and I am glad to help. Let me know if you need anything else." Harmony replied standing tall in her pressed khaki naval uniform.

"I will and thank you again Harmony, I definitely wouldn't be able to do all of this without your help." Tiner smiled a bit.

"You would sir, it would just take a lot longer." Harmony smiled. "Will that be all Commander?"

"For now yes."

"Then I am going to get to work, talk to you later." With a quick salute Harmony was gone and off on her investigation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~8~**

**1237 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere In The Persian Gulf  
**

Harmony would not lie, she felt very lucky and honored to be having breakfast with Captain Greene.

"So how is JAG?" He asked taking a bite of his waffle.

"A lot different than trap on the Seahawk sir. Lot of hard work, I don't think I ever had to study so much in my life." She laughed. "I have been considering extending my education once I finish at Georgetown. Tulane University in New Orleans has Maritime Law program, figured I could get my degree in that. They have all the classes online."

Captain Greene smiled a bit. "I am sure your father is very proud. I would be, I am and you aren't even my daughter. Though I won't lie to you Lieutenant I am sure you are doing wonderful things in Washington, but I would much rather have you on my ship."

Taking a bite of her waffle Harmony couldn't hide the smile that formed across her face. "I would too sir. I do love JAG and I love being able to see my husband every night, but I miss flying so much.

"You are keeping up your flight status right?"

"Yes sir. I mean the chances of me passing a FIT test to fly full time again are slimmer than the chances of the Chicago Cubs winning the series, but I still love to get up in the cockpit once in a while."

"If you could have a second chance to do it all over again, and for that day to have never happened would you?" Captain Greene questioned Harmony.

"That's a tough one, I mean I worked my six off to be the pilot I was, to prove to the world that females can fly. I wanted little girls to have someone to look up too, be inspired. But if it didn't happen, I might not be married right now and I love my husband so much. He's the best thing that's happened to me since the Navy. But it's hard not being up there everyday." Harmony replied.

"You're the best pilot I have ever had, when you and Harley went down, the mood on this ship went down with you. If you have sometime while you are here and want to go up for a few hours you can. I even have a RIO lined up for you. I know who won't hesitate to fly with you."

Harmony felt her lips form a huge smile. "I would love to fly with her again. It would be just like old times." Harmony really hoped she could find time while aboard to Seahawk to get up in a Hornet with her former RIO.

"Then it's settled." Captain Greene spoke. "I'll talk to your C.O for you and see what we can set up."

"Thank you so much sir!" Harmony happily replied.

"So tell me, are you still shy about those in lower rank calling you ma'am or referring to you by your rank?" He knew Harmony had always told people to either call her by her call sign or real name.

"Yeah I am still all about people knowing me and not the rank. It's not as bad as it use to be, because at JAG I kind of can't avoid it. But I still think that I should be known for who I am and not what I am." Harmony took a sip of her coffee. "But being at JAG is helping me get past that, kind of like corrective lenses." She joked.

"You are definitely one of a kind. Most fighter pilots have a huge ego you're the complete opposite. Which is probably why you were one of the best. You weren't wrapped up in all that ego stuff. You went out there and you did your job."

"It was never a popularity contest for me sir, it was what I wanted to do. I was living my dream up there and that was good enough for me. I didn't need the extra bells and whistles." Harmony mused. Hearing the familiar sound of a Hornet launching off the carrier deck Harmony looked up. "After the accident I had problems sleeping, not because I was scared or I was having nightmares or anything. Because it was just way to quiet for me. Took some getting use too. There are still times where it takes me a while to fall asleep. It's not just the sound either, but the smell as well. Life on terra firma is a lot different than it was here."

"I have the same problem when I am on leave. You get so use to the sights, sounds, and smells that when it's not there you almost go nuts." Captain Greene confessed. "You know how they have those sounds of nature CDs? Well they should have sounds of an aircraft carrier."

Harmony laughed. "I never got those CDs how is the sound of a seagull screaming in my ear peaceful and calming? Or a thunderstorm in the rain forest? Though I would buy a sounds of the aircraft carrier CD, load the thing into my iPod and sleep peacefully at night. You and I should find someone to pitch that idea to sir."

He laughed a bit and glanced at his watch. "I should probably get back to work and I am sure that Commander Tiner needs you as well."

Harmony stood and squared herself away. "Sir, yes sir!"

~*~*~

A short while later Harmony had managed to finally catch up to Tiner. "How is it going sir?" She asked peaking into the legal office aboard the Seahawk.

"Hey you're still friendly with some of the crew on the Seahawk right?" Tiner questioned her.

"Yes sir, I am." Harmony replied.

"Think you could chat some of them up and see if they dish you anything on Petty Office Cruz?" He asked reading some files.

"No problem sir. I'll start with who might know him best in weapons control; I still have a few friends there." Harmony replied to Tiner.

"Thanks Harmony, you're a life saver." Tiner smiled a bit at her.

"It's no big deal Commander, it's my job and I am glad to help. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will and thank you again Harmony, I definitely wouldn't be able to do all of this without your help." Tiner smiled a bit.

"It's no big deal Commander, it's my job and I am glad to help. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will and thank you again Harmony, I definitely wouldn't be able to do all of this without your help." Tiner smiled a bit.

**2417 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere in the Persian Gulf**

Harmony had been watching night ops for a while now. She could spend all day and night watching the jets launch off the deck, though she would much rather be in one of them. Feeling on a tap on her shoulder Harmony turned around. "Oh! My! God!" She gasped. "What are you doing here Gunny?" She hugged him.

He laughed. "I was working intel in Iraq, but I managed to score some time off so I am going to go see my sister for the holidays. I am spending the night here and catching the COD out tomorrow, weather permitting."

"I am sure your sister is going to be excited! You seen Tiner yet?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah he was the one who told me where to find you." The former Gunnery Sergeant replied as he watched a Hornet touch down on the deck. "You really miss it don't you?"

Harmony just nodded her head.

"From what Tiner said you're really kicking butt over at JAG." He spoke.

"But it's not flying. I mean don't get me wrong I really like being at JAG. I get to go home to my husband every night, I get to see my dad and step-mom all the time, my amazing little sister; but it's not the same thing." Harmony started to head back into the ship followed by Galindez.

"Do you still think about that day?" He asked following her.

"Every time I see my scar, yeah. It's hard, I mean I started flying when I was ten, went right from high school to the academy, I basically dedicated my life to flying. For it to end that way was a punch in the gut." Harmony headed towards the galley.

"From what I hear you were kind of a big deal around here." He followed her.

"I was, that was then. Now I am just another tale of the Seahawk." Harmony opened the Galley door and allowed Galindez to go first. "So tell me do you and your sister have any big plans for Christmas?"

"Not really, least not yet. She doesn't know I will be coming in, it's a surprise. You know she got married a few years back and she and her husband have a child, it will be her first Christmas."

Hearing him mention his nieces first Christmas made Harmony a bit sad. "That's awesome. I bet she's a real cutie, and that your sister will be really surprised to see you."

"What about you? I still can't believe you married Bud's brother."

Harmony blushed. "You know he's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Every morning when I wake up and look at him, I have to thank God. That man loves me so much, and I love him just as much. I got real lucky." Harmony was smiling. "Mikey has made everything so much better for me, and it almost didn't happen."

Pouring him some coffee Galindez looked at Harmony. "What do you mean?"

Harmony sighed. "I was pregnant, was being the keyword."

He said nothing as Harmony told the story. "I lost our child, a boy after a car accident." Sitting down Harmony stared into her cup of coffee. "Mikey was hurt pretty bad; a head injury." She sighed. "After he got better I walked in on him one day where…he was kissing his ex-girl friend; she was kissing him. Still it really hurt, and I didn't handle it so well. I kind of got carried away with the drinking and whisked away to former Admiral Chegwidden's cabin to dry out. It was not a pretty sight. Could have lost everything. I was so thankful that Admiral Locklyn gave me a second chance and I didn't get a huge punishment." Harmony traced her finger around the edge of the cup.

"Well I am glad for that everything worked out, and you're ok; and happy? You are happy right? 'Cause if not I will kick Mike Roberts ass for you."

Harmony chuckled. "Still mad at him for when he took your sister out huh? No worries though I am incredibly happy and Mike is so amazing, he treats me so good. Honestly he is the man I always dreamed of. Who knew that for all those years he was right under my nose?"

The hatched open, "Galindez there you are?" He stopped. "Harmony?"

Harmony grinned. "Agent Webb? I didn't…I thought you left the agency?" She smiled and hugged him.

"I took an extended leave of absence, I couldn't stay away forever. Though I might retire now because I feel really old now. Last time I saw you, I think it was right after your high school graduation. You dad had that barbeque."

Harmony smiled. "It's been a while yeah. I mean after that I went right into the academy then left there and came here."

"But you're at JAG now?" He pointed to her insignia. Though he already knew why after all it had been all over the news, and this wasn't exactly his first time on the Seahawk since it happened.

"Yeah, I take the bar in February." Harmony proudly smiled. "So are you going home for the holiday as well?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my mother has been sick and this will more than likely be her last Christmas, she wants me home. It's all she asked for, so that's the least I can do for her."

Harmony frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, it's been rough. I would have gone home sooner, but she didn't want me too. My mom wanted me out there doing the job."

"Your mom seems like a pretty fierce." Harmony smirked. "I mean she was a spy at one time."

Clayton nodded. "My mom is definitely a remarkable woman." He spoke with a smile. "So how are your father and Mac?"

"Happy, happy, happy!" Harmony grinned. "The way those two act you would think they got married yesterday. They are still head over heels for each other."

Gunny smiled. "I always knew that your father and the Colonel had feelings for each other, they just needed to realize it themselves."

"What about you? Rumor has it you married Bud Roberts' brother?" Webb sat down.

Her cheek turned bright read as Harmony held up her left hand showing him the ring. "There is no doubt I am head over heels for him. I love that man." Harmony now looked at her left hand smiling still. "He treats me good, loves me with all his heart, and is the best thing to have ever have happened to me." Harmony was in a dreamy like state now. "I am very lucky to have him."

Webb found himself smiling. "Well if he made it through your father's application process," he laughed. "I am sure that he's a good guy."

Harmony was about to reply to Webb's comment when the hatch flew open. "Lt. Rabb." It was the CAG. "Suit up!"

Harmony stood quickly and saluted him. "What?" A confused look crossed her face.

"Dingle is sick he can't fly! We need a pilot so suit up! You have ten minutes before you need to be in the Ready Room for a mission briefing."

"Dingle?" Webb muttered.

"His last name is Berry. Get it Dingle Berry." Harmony replied and turned her attention back to the CAG. "Sir I never pass up the chance to fly but I uhm, I don't have a RIO."

She watched as the CAG stood to the side. "Oh yes you do!"

"I am hurt by the accusation that you don't have a RIO Skittles." Harley commented.

A grin crossed Harmony's lips and saluted the CAG. "Aye, aye sir!" After the salute she hurried off to get suited up.

The CAG looked towards Webb and Galindez. You two are in for a real treat, they way Lt. Rabb lands that bird on deck is amazing. I have never seen anyone do that in my time. One of the few pilots to get a 5.0 grade on her landings. Not just one, but six." He then headed off towards the Ready Room for the briefing.

"Galindez, what is a Dingle Berry?" Webb questioned.

"It's uh…it's uhm. Nevermind." He laughed a bit.

~*~*~*~

Harmony could feel her heart racing, as she looked down at the hurried commotion on the deck of the Seahawk. The mission was easy, take out the camp of a known Al Qaeda leader before he and his ground could launch a possible attack on the British Embassy. They had already succeeded in attack on the Embassy a few days prior. The was chatter that this attack was going to be bigger than the first one. The death toll in the first attack was 25, and neither the Prime minister nor the President was going to let that happen again.

Getting the thumbs up from a flight crewman Harmony gave him the thumbs up back. "You ready Harley. It's time to Rock and Roll!" She grinned and made her way to the launch, there was one more exchange of thumbs up before Harmony felt the rush and excitement of the launch. "HELL YEAH BABY!" She shouted as they were airborne. "That is what I am talking about." Harmony knew they were about an hour from the target. "Hey Harley!"

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"You know what I feel like?" Harmony was smiling widely.

"What?" She asked her eyes fixated on the radar and the HUD.

"I feel like singing some Christmas songs." She cheerfully spoke. Being in the cockpit and flying was amazing.

"Have anything in mind Skittles?" Harley was smiling too, she wouldn't lie she missed flying with her best friend. Sitting in the back while Harmony sat up front, it was like old times.

"Oh I have a few." She grinned and started to sing Jingle Bells.

By the time they neared the target Harmony was on her third song. "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas, Only a hippopotamus will do…" Harmony continued to sing.

Laughing a bit at the song Harley spoke up. "We are twenty miles out."

"Twenty miles gotcha!" Harmony replied and carried on with her song. "Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy, I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy!"

"Skittles I gotta say this is the first time I ever heard that song. Where on earth did you learn it?"

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?" Harmony continued with the next verse of the song. "My dad, he use to sing it all the time." Harmony replied.

"It's funny I like it. Oh and we are five miles out."

Harmony knew it was time to put her game face on. "Raptor one to raptor two, are you ready?"

"I have your six Skittles." The voice came over the radio. "You just do what you do best and let me worry about the rest."

Harmony smiled from ear to ear. "Oh don't worry about that, I got this."

"Acquiring target." Harley spoke up. "We are now two miles out."

Harmony flipped up the red switch. "Just let me know when."

~*~*~*~

Back on the Seahawk everyone was gathered listening to the radio operations.

"Raptor one to command, we have taken out the trash." Harmony's voice broke over the radio.

Cheers filled the control room but the celebration didn't last long. "Raptor Two! Raptor two to command! Raptor one and I are taking on live fire from the ground."

You could suddenly hear a pin drop. The silence was deafening.

"Not again." Tiner muse to himself while crossing his fingers and saying a silent prayer. "Just get back to the ship Harmony, your father will kill me if you don't."

The mood in the control room was still meek as they all listened to radio transmissions.

"Raptor One to command my right engine is on fire, I am shutting it down and heading back to the Seahawk. I repeat my right engine is out and I am heading back to the Seahawk."

"No, no, no…" Tiner mused. "This is not happening, not again."

"Commander Tiner," The CAG spoke up. "Lt. Rabb is one of the best naval aviators I have ever seen if anyone can get that bird back to the ship she can. Have faith in her Commander."

"Yes sir." Tiner replied and shot a worried glance to both Galindez and Webb. He could tell by the worry on their faces they were just as nervous as he was.

"Raptor one from command what is your fuel status?"

Harmony's voice broke the airwaves again. "I am at 8 thousand pounds."

"Can you make it back Skittles?" He asked.

"I have no choice, we are now 40 miles out" They were sucking fuel fast. Harmony wasn't stupid and could do the math in her head, everything had to go right otherwise she wouldn't have enough fuel to get back on the ship.

"Raptor one I want you to know we have bad weather coming in, it's about five miles out."

"Shit!" Harmony cussed. This was the last thing they needed.

"Skittle are we going to have to eject?" Harley asked.

"No way in hell. There is no way in hell I am punching out. I screwed the pooch once I will not screw it again." Harmony replied. "I am going to get this bird on that ship, I promise you." Harmony gave her RIO a small pep talk. "How far are we?"

"Twenty miles and heading right into the storm."

Harmony looked and could see the menacing storm clouds ahead of them. "Raptor one to command we are 20 miles away from the Seahawk and headed right into the storm. I am currently have 4,000 pounds of fuel left and this bird is sucking it up."

"Will you need to eject." Command replied.

"Negative, I will not be ejecting command. I am going to get this plane home." As the storm clouds grew closer and closer Harmony closed her eyes for a few seconds and said a silent prayer. It was going to take everything she had to get the plane back on the ship, but she wasn't going to give up yet. "Hang on tight Harley it's about to get bumpy."

They were now flying in the middle of the storm. "Raptor one to command we are in the middle the storm, all hell is breaking loose, ten miles until we reach the Seahawk and I am at 1,500 pounds of fuel." Harmony could feel her heart racing like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Five more miles Skittles." Harley's voice spoke up.

"We're losing fuel fast Harley, real fast. I gotta get out this storm, it's not easy controlling her with one engine."

"Three miles. How is the fuel?"

"I have 400lbs, I am almost at bingo fuel." Harmony found herself praying again. She had to get the plane back on the ship, she screwed up once and was not going to let that happen again. "Seahawk I have you in sight."

"Copy that Raptor one, you have us in sight." The lights on the carrier deck flashed on there were already a SAR crew in the air just in case, while the medical crops were ready and waiting on the ground.

"Giving you a heads up command I am at bingo fuel!" As the Seahawk become larger Harmony started line her plane up.

"Ease back raptor one, other than that you are looking good."

"Hang on Harley this might not be too pretty." Just as she turned her only engine to reverse to get ready for her landing, it blew. "FUCK!" Harmony hissed.

"Raptor one lost her left engine." One of the crewmen stated watching through binoculars.

"Come on Lt. Rabb," The CAG spoke. "You can do this." He as well as everyone else held their breath as Harmony brought the plane down to the deck. When her tailhook caught the first trap he shot his fists into the air. "I knew she could do it."

When Harmony felt her land gear touchdown and felt the trap snap her Hornet to stop, she felt the weight lift off her shoulder. "Thank God." The cockpit hatch opened up and right away their plane was surrounded by the aircrew and a few other people, as well as her wingman.

"Skittles," her wingman spoke up. "You are beyond amazing."

Climbing down the ladder Harmony laughed. "Thanks Taco." She waited as Harley came down an embraced her best friend in a hug. "That was…thank you."

"You're the one who did all the flying, not me. I should be thanking you."

"Well truth be told I could not have done any of this without you." Harmony winked "I don't know about you but I am starving, let's go find something in the galley."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**I am also going to dedicate this chapter to my mom. She was diagnosed with breast cancer exactly one year ago. She lost her battle on March 13****th****, 2009. 'Suzy Snowflake' was one of her most favorite Christmas videos when she was younger. You can view it on youtube. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~9~**

**2245 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

After her adventure on the Seahawk Harmony returned back to DC and right back to work, getting all the details of the case together before the Article 32's, but for now she was babysitting Mackenzie while her mom and dad attended a Holiday Party. "Stop scratching your chickenpox, they will scar."

"But Harmy…" the young girl whined. "They're itchy, I am itchy itch." She sighed resting her head against Harmony cuddling a bit.

"I know pumpkin, but you can't scratch them or they will scar. Come on, you want to watch some Christmas cartoons, we can watch them on the computer." She picked her sister up carrying her over to the computer.

"Doesn't Mikey want to see them?" She asked holding on to her sister.

"We can show him when he gets back with the pizza ok? Most off all he's bringing you some ice cream, chocolate chip." Harmony kissed the top of her sisters head. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too Harmy." Mackenzie replied as Harmony placed her onto her lap. Opening up her web browser Harmony brought up the youtube page. "You want to watch one of my favorites. It's a bit old, older than daddy."

"That's old!" The young girl smiled. "I want to see, please Harmy."

Adjusting her sister Harmony searched for the video and brought it up. As it started to play Harmony sang it to her sister. "Here comes Suzy Snowflake Dressed in a snow-white gown Tap, tap, tappin' at your windowpane To tell you she's in town." Harmony continued to sing as Mackenzie swayed to the music, while Harmony continued to sing. "Here comes Suzy Snowflake Soon you will hear her say Come out ev'ryone and play with me I haven't long to stay."

"I like this song Harmy. I did know things so old could be cool."

"I thought you would." Harmony laughed as she continued singing with the music and swaying with her sister, having no idea that Mikey was now watching them. "If you want to make a snowman I'll help you make it, one, two, three." She tapped the tip of her sister's nose as she sang. "If you want to take a sleigh ride Whee! The ride's on me." The song continued some more. "Here comes Suzy Snowflake Look at her tumblin' down Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy Suzy's come to town. If you want to make a snowman  
I'll help you make it, one, two, three If you want to take a sleigh ride Whee! The ride's on me. Here comes Suzy Snowflake Look at her tumblin' down Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy Suzy's come to town." Sensing someone was standing there Harmony turned and smiled. "Hey!"

"Mikey!" Mackenzie jumped off Harmony's lap and ran to Mikey hugging him. "Did you get me my ice cream?"

"You wanted ice cream?" He teased a huge smile across her face.

"Mikeyyyyyy." She whined.

"Of course I got your ice cream, think I would forget it? I also got you something else." He handed her a box of crayons and a Christmas coloring book. "You like it?" He asked the wide eye girl.

"I do!" She happily replied. "Harmy can I color and will you color with me?"

"After we eat sure." She kissed Mikey's cheek. "You're so amazing you know that. She's lucky to have a great big brother."

"Well her big sister isn't so bad." Mikey winked and returned the kiss.

"I hear she is pretty amazing." Harmony joked. "I am going to go help lil' Mac wash her hands and all, want to see the table for me?"

"I think I can handle that, yeah." Mikey kissed her cheek one last time. "You want soda?"

"Yeah, and pour my sister some milk in her sippy cup. Use her Navy one, she really likes that one. It makes her feel like me and dad."

"Milk in the Navy sippy cup, got it." Mikey smiled. "And soda for my beautiful lady. Do you want that in a sippy cup as well?"

"Shut up Mike!" Harmony eyed.

He laughed a bit. "Love you hun."

"Love you too!" Harmony blew him and kiss then headed towards the bathroom so she could help her sister out.

When Harmony returned the table was set and everything was ready. Harmony set up the booster seat for Mackenzie and then helped her sit down. Then went and sat down in the middle of her little sister and Mikey.

"Harmy look mushies!" The little girl smiled pulling off a mushroom and popping it in her mouth.

"When I was her age and until I was about 11; I hated mushrooms." Mikey commented holding a slice of pizza.

"Little Mac loves everything." Harmony explained watching her sister pick up one of the cut of pieces of pizza and pop them into her mouth. "I am glad she has a good appetite. Don't have to worry about trying to get her something to eat." Harmony took a bite of her own pizza.

Mackenzie took another small bite, when she finished swallowing it she smiled. "Thank you for the pizza Mikey."

He smiled no problem princess, I'm glad you like it." He watched his younger sister eat her pizza and then turned his attention towards his wife. "Harriet feels so bad that Mackenzie got the chickenpox from Jimmy."

"It's not her fault, we didn't know Jimmy was going to get them either. He was pox free when they had their little play date, he didn't get them until a few days later." Harmony replied. "I made an appointment with my doctor at Bethesda for 9 a.m. tomorrow so I can get the vaccine, since I have been exposed to both Jimmy and Mackenzie. I've been trying to get in for a few days now, but thanks to the Swine Flu it's been real hard. This was as early as he could get me in. I asked him if I should be worried and he said since I was already exposed that it didn't matter if I was around Jimmy and Mackenzie and just to come in and get the vaccine. All we can do is keep our fingers crossed."

"Do you want me to take you? I can call Admiral Walters and tell him I will be late." Mikey spoke taking a sip of his soda.

"No it's just a vaccine, it will take a few minutes and then I am off to JAG."

"Is your dad still upset about what happened on the Seahawk?"

"A little, he's less angry after the CAG called him and told him he asked me to fly and that I didn't just volunteer myself." Harmony explained. "I also showed him the video of me landing that someone had uploaded to youtube."

"I thought your dad was ok with you keeping up your flight status?"

Harmony nodded, "and he is. However, he thought it was quote and quote stupid to take such a risk like that, because it almost killed me once. Thank God my mom was on my side as well and told my dad if I said no I would be disobeying a direct order. But it was the CAG and video that helped. As soon as he saw the video he was smiling. Saying even without engines I get my plane on the ship with no problem. Then he hit me on the head with a dishrag and called me a jerk. My mom was all 'ignore your father Harmony, he's just jealous'." Harmony laughed.

"Sounds like your dad. Can I see the video?" He questioned.

"Sure," Harmony shrugged. "If you want."

"I really want too, people were talking about it at the Pentagon. A Commander called it a miracle landing." Mikey told her.

"It was anything but a miracle. It was me and my bad ass flying skills." Harmony teased.

"Harmy…" Mackenzie's voice broke the conversation. "I want more mushie pizza."

"Ok sweetie." Taking Mackenzie's plate, Harmony grabbed a slice of pizza and cut it up so her sister could eat it. "There you kiddo."

"Thank you Harmy." The little girl smiled and took a piece off of her plate.

Watching her sister Harmony couldn't help but to smile. The little girl was so happy and so full of life. "So did you write a letter to Santa yet?" Harmony asked the little girl.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't write yet Harmy."

"You want to do that instead of coloring? You can tell me what you want and I will write it for you. I will even take it to the post office for you."

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide. "For real."

Smiling Harmony nodded her head. "I cross my heart."

"I want to send Santa a letter instead of color." She was bouncing in her seat. "I do! I Do! I Do!"

"Ok then we will send Santa a letter. You know what you want to ask him for?" Harmony smiled at her sister.

"Uh huh, I want some dollies, a teddy bear, clothes for my dollies, a doll house, a play kitchen so I can cook with mommy and puppy!"

"A puppy huh? A puppy is a lot of work sweetie. You have to take him out, play with him, clean up after him. It's not easy."

"Mommy and daddy can help. But I really want a puppy and I hope Santa can bring me one."

"Well I am sure Santa will try his best, but if he can't just be happy with what he did get you ok?" She rustled her sisters hair.

"I will Harmy." She smiled at her sister.

After they finished dinner Mikey agreed to do the dishes while Harmony and Mackenzie wrote her letter to Santa."

"Harmy, I forgot to add something to the list." The girl cried out. "I have to add it to the list."

"Ok, ok relax I will add it to the list." She laughed a bit. "Ok my favorite sister what do you want me to add to the list."

"A pony!" She said bouncing in her lap.

"You want a pony as well as a puppy?" harmony asked writing 'a pony' on the list.

"No silly, but you want one and I thought if Santa brought me one I could give it to you for Christmas."

Harmony felt a few tears well up in her eyes and kissed the girls cheek. "You really are the best little sister in the world. I love you."

Mackenzie smiled and hugged her sister. "You are the bestest big sister ever. I love you too." She continued hugging her sister.

"Ok well it's time for you to get some sleep. Go up stairs and pick out a book, and I will be up in a few to help put your jammies on and read to you."

"Otay Harmy." Jumping off her lap the little girl hurried up the stairs to her room.

Harmony sealed the letter in an envelope and headed into the kitchen. "Mackenzie finished her letter to Santa. I am gunna go help her get ready for bed and read her a story ok?"

Mikey nodded. "Sounds good." He finished drying one of the dishes and leaned in kissing her. "I'll join you when I finish down here."

"Ok," Harmony spoke returning the kiss. "I love you hun."

"Love you too babe." Harmony returned the kiss before heading up stairs. "So did you get your jammies and find a book?"

Mackenzie handed her the book and pointed to her footie pajamas on the bed.

"Goodnight Moon?" Harmony looked at the book, the same book her father had always read to her.

"Daddy said he used to read it to you all the time and that it was your favorite book. It's my favorite book too. I want to be just like you when I am old."

"I loved this book so much. Daddy would read it to me all the time, even though he knew the book word for word, I still made him read it to me. When he would have to leave for work, he would call me, even from the ship, and read it too me." She traced her fingers along the cover of the book and down the binding. Harmony started to laugh. "Old? Old huh?" Picking up Mackenzie Harmony started to tickle her sister. "Are you calling me old?"

Mackenzie burst into a fit of giggles as Harmony tickled her. "Are you going to read to me?" The laughing child asked.

"Let's get your jammies on and I will tuck you in and then I can start reading. Ok?" Harmony grabbed the pink footed pajamas off the bed and helped Mackenzie into them, and then into bed tucking her in. Harmony plopped herself next to Mackenzie and opened the book as she started to read.

As she was reading the door opened and Mikey stepped. "Oh Goodnight Moon." He smiled and sat on the other side of the bed while Harmony read.

"It's my favoritest story." Mackenzie smiled and looked at Mikey. "Now shhhh," she put her finger over her lips. "I am trying to listen."

Grinning Mikey held his hands up in defense. "Sorry."

Mackenzie was out cold by the time Harmony got to the end of the book. Closing the book and putting it up, kissing Mackenzie's forehead. "Goodnight kiddo." Exiting the room Harmony turned the light off and closed the door.

"You are so, so amazing with her." He knew that when they did have kids Harmony was going to be an amazing mother.

"She asked Santa for a pony, so that she could give it to me." Harmony smiled as she and Mikey descended the steps. "She's such an amazing little girl, she really is. She said to me that she wants to be just like me."

"Well why wouldn't she want too? You're her big sister and she loves you." Mikey put his arm around Harmony after they sat down on the couch. "She really looks up to you."

Harmony laid her head on his shoulder. "It makes me wonder what if? What if I would have had our baby? It would be his first Christmas." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "You know I think about him every night? What he would be like, what he would look like. What I would buy him for Christmas. How you would have been an amazing father."

Mikey held his wife close, kissing her temple. "I think about him too, and how he would have been so lucky because his mother is the most amazing person in the world. There wouldn't be a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. Or that I loved him."

Harmony wiped away tears. "It still hurts you know? Not having him, not being able to watch him grow. Knowing he is gone from our world. It still hurts."

"I know." Mikey stroked Harmony's hair, kissing the top of her head. "My heart still feels empty. I – I should have been paying attention, I should have been a better driver."

Harmony sat up. "No! It was not your fault Mike, it was anything but your fault. He was a worthless drunk who got behind the wheel. He hit us, it was his fault. No did nothing wrong." The tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't blame yourself Mike, please do not blame yourself. It's bad enough I also almost lost you too, please don't say it was your fault."

"It's going to take a lot more than a car accident to take me away from you. I love you way to much to just leave. I want you all to myself. The only man I will share you with is your dad. But there is no way in hell I am going to allow another man to steal you from me. You're mine. You're the girl of my dreams and I meant what I said that I wanted to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you." He held his wife close. "I love you Harmony Rabb-Roberts. Always and forever, nothing or anyone will ever change that."

About two hours later Mac and Harm returned. Mikey had sports center on while Harmony was sleeping her head on his shoulder. "Hey," Mikey smiled. "How was the party."

"The only good part, was a Senator for Arkansas who fell down drunk, he literally fell down, broke his arm." Mac laughed. "Other than that it was boring. How was Mackenzie? She wasn't a problem was she?"

"She was just fine, we got pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms and she was very happy. She also had some ice cream and wrote a letter to Santa, then Harmony put her to bed and read her a story."

"Let me guess?' Harm took Mac's coat and hung it up. "Goodnight Moon?" he smiled. "I told you she's a mini Harmony."

Mac smiled. "Which isn't a bad thing." She winked at Harm and turned towards Mikey. "Thank you for watching her."

"It's no problem, I really don't mind." Mikey replied looking down at his wife as her eyes opened. "Hey sleepy head."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Harmony sat up stretching. "Oh hey." She smiled and her mother and father. "How was the party?"

"Typical boring, stuck up, hidden political agenda party. A swear they forgot what the real meaning of Christmas is about." Mac sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "I think I will stay home next year."

"Oh great and make me have to deal with those…what did you call them again?" Harm asked.

"Yuppie scum." Mac smiled proudly.

"That's it. Make me deal with those yuppie scum." He stood next to Mac, his arm around her holding her close.

"You could always bring Harmony." Mac looked up at him. "I am sure you can handle it sailor."

"Oh no way! No way am I going to go to one of those events. I don't even vote for that party and for that matter neither do you dad. At least you haven't in the past elections, so why bother?"

"Because my presence was requested." He shrugged.

"I hope my presence is never requested for such a pointless event because I am going to have a hard time sucking it up to go." Harmony let her eyes wander to the window. "Oh it's snowing…again, lovely."

"Yeah we heard on the radio we might get six inches by the morning and another eight inches before tomorrow night. Then a nasty cold snap, the highs might only reach five degrees."

"I hate winter." Harmony mused. "We better get going then." Harmony stood up and kissed her dad's cheek. "Love you."

"Listen," Harm quipped. "I uhm let me pick you up tomorrow. I don't want you driving the Vette, the roads will be horrible."

"I have a doctors appointment, I am getting my chickenpox vaccine tomorrow."

"No problem, I'll take you to Bethesda and back. Don't worry about it. I will call Admiral Locklyn myself and let him know."

"Thanks dad."

"You didn't drive the Vette here did you?" Mac questioned.

"No, he brought the Honda. The Pilot has all those fancy bells and whistles so it better be able to handle a few inches of snow." Harmony answered Mac.

"Good, that's good." Mac hugged Harmony and kissed her cheek. "Please call when you get home so we know you made it home."

"How about I send a text message." Harmony spoke after breaking the hug. "Then I won't have to wake Lil' Mac."

"That would work." Mac replied then hugged Mikey. "Again thank you so much for watching Mackenzie."

"it's no problem, I love Mackenzie and love spending time with her." Harmony smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow dad, and I will send you a text when I get home mom. Love you two."

**1325 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

"Done," Harmony smiled at her dad as she walked into the waiting room.

"Well that was quick," he spoke putting the magazine down.

"It was just a quick shot." They started to walk towards the elevator, both of them saluting a fellow officer. "Though he said since I was already exposed there is still chance I could get them, and if I show any of the signs of symptoms to give him a call, and he will write me up a prescription. But if I have a high fever to go to the ER."

"Yeah chickenpox are bad for adults." Harm pressed the call button for the elevator. "I still can't believe after all these years you have never had them. I was 12 when I had mine."

"Just lucky I guess, maybe unlucky all depends in how one looks at it." The doors opened and once again they saluted a Lieutenant in unison, as he stepped off and they stepped on. "I have one final hopefully I can avoid the chickenpox until then."

"One final? But you have two classes?" Harm questioned as the doors closed infront of them and began its descent.

"Professor Davidson has a policy, keep an A average and get an A on all his exams and you get an automatic A on the final and you don't have to take it." She smiled.

"My guess is you have an A and got an A on his exams?" Harm smiled a bit looking down at his daughter.

"Yes sir, your guess would be correct." Harmony replied watching the numbers count down from seven to the ground floor.

"I am so proud of you Harmony, I really am. You're doing so great, and I have no doubt you will pass the bar exam." He smiled at his daughter giving her a small hug.

"And I am planning on beating your score on the Bar exam." Harmony looked up at him smiling confidently.

"Oh is that so?" Harm smirked at her. "You know a 92.6% will be hard to beat." But Harm knew if anyone could do it, she could. Harmony had always been the kind of girl who actually put in extra studying time, rather than just what was needed.

"I know, but I plan on trying to score somewhere in the 95% percentile."

"Good for you," he smiled kissing the top of her head. "If you want any help studying for the exam don't be scared to ask me, or anyone else at JAG we will be more than willing to help."

"Thank you." Harmony replied as she heard the chime indicating they had reached their destination. The doors opened and she stepped out behind her father. It was still snowing, and was really coming down now. "Poor Mackenzie all this snow and she can't go sledding, I feel so bad for her. I really hope there is still enough snow once she is better so I can take her to Willow Meadows Hill to go sledding."

"I am sure there will be enough snow and I am sure once Mackenzie chickenpox free she won't have any problems on taking you up on the offer to go sledding. I also think you want to go and you're just using Mackenzie as an excuse."

Harmony laughed. "Shhh people will hear you." Harmony walked with her dad to the car. "You know she asked Santa for a pony so she could give it to me." Harmony placed her cover on her head, as did her father.

"I saw the letter, she also asked for a puppy." Harm said walking along side his sister down the snow covered sidewalk towards the parking lot.

"I know, you going to get her one?" Harmony asked.

"Mac and I have talked about, a dog would be great, but I don't know." He sighed. "Mac and I were planning on discussing it tonight. It would put me at ease when I went out of town. Not that Mac can't take care of herself, but you know. Also Mac really loved having Jingo around, said he was great company."

"What kind of dog?" Harmony questioned him.

"A think a yellow lab, they're great with kids, and great dogs all around." They finally reached the Lexus, a new model from the one he previously had. He unlocked the doors using the remote, removed his cover and slid into the driver's side. While Harmony slid into the passenger's side.

Harmony smiled. "You know you will make Mackenzie's Christmas if you get her a puppy." She pulled her safety belt across her body and fastened it securely.

A huge smiled crossed his face. "You if someone would have told me I was going to be this happy a few years ago, I wouldn't have believed them. Especially if they said my wife would not only be beautiful and amazing, but that she would be Mac."

Harmony smiled as her dad drove out of the parking lot and headed towards JAG headquarters. "When you said you and Mac were getting married, I was so excited. I was so happy that it was going to finally happen and most of all that would mean Mac was going to be my stepmother. Take it from me dad when I say it was about time you got your butt in gear and asked her. I mean everyone knew how you two felt about each other. You and Mac just needed to realize how you each felt."

"To tell you the truth Harmony, I always knew how I felt about Mac. From that moment in the rose garden when we met right then I knew that she was the one."

"Ok then tell me how the hell it took nine years for you to tell her how you felt." Harmony raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a long story, too long for the drive back to JAG. But I promise you one day I will tell you." Harm smiled at her.

"Good because I will keep bugging you otherwise." She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. **

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~10~**

**1047 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington DC**

Harmony stood in front of the mirror and leaned in getting a closer look, she brushed the hair off of her forehead. "No, no, no, no. Christmas is four days away. No, no, no." Lifting up her grey Navy shirt Harmony sighed. "Noooooo." The same red sports on her forehead were on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked

Turning towards him she frowned. "I got the chickenpox, and Christmas is in four days. I don't want the chickenpox during Christmas. "This sucks." Harmony cried a bit. "Mikey make 'em go away…." She spoke in a child like voice. "This explains the killer migraine I had."

Sighing Mikey pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry hun. I really am. I wish I could make them go away, but I can't. Call your doctor and see if he can get you in. I want to make sure you are ok, chickenpox are real bad in adults. I am going to call my C.O and see if I can get today off so I can take you to the doctor."

Harmony nodded. "Thanks Mike." She kissed his cheek. "I'll go call Dr. Porter and see if he can fit me in."

"I'll call Bud for you." Mikey told Harmony dialing a number on his cell.

"Yeah I gotta call Admiral Locklyn and my dad as well. Thanks Mike."

"Hello." The voice at the other end of Mikey's phone came.

"Admiral Walters sir, it's Lieutenant Roberts, sir." Mikey replied.

"Oh Roberts, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Well not exactly sir, uhm my wife Harmony has the chickenpox. I know how crazy that sounds but it's the truth. I was wondering if I could get today off so I can get her to her doctor?"

"The chickenpox can be very serious and sometimes deadly in adults Lieutenant. I will tell you what, how about you come back to the office on the 27th, take some time off and be with your wife. She's sick, consider it a Christmas present."

"Are you sure sir?" Mikey asked.

"I am positive. Your wife needs you more right now than I do. Tell her to get better soon and I will see you on the 27th at 0830."

A smile crossed his lips. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Oh and Roberts?" His voice spoke up before Mikey had the chance to hang up.

"Yes sir?" Mikey replied.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too sir." Mikey replied. "Thank you again Admiral." Mikey ended the call. Then dialed Bud's number. It rang four times before Bud answered.

"Hey Mike."

Caller ID, it allowed you to know who was calling before you even answer. "Hey uhm Harmony won't be in today or the rest of the week. She has the chickenpox."

"Oh no, that's horrible. Is she going to the doctor?" Bud asked.

"I am going to try and take her, yes." He replied. He heard Harriet's voice in the background asking Bud what was wrong, followed by Bud answering her question.

"Well keep me updated and tell Harmony, Harriet and I said to feel better soon. It's shame she'll be sick during Christmas."

"I will Bud thanks. I call you later." Mikey spoke.

"No problem Mike, talk you soon." Bud said ending the conversation.

Harmony walked into the front room. "I got a hold of Admiral Locklyn and he told me to rest, and get better soon and said to take as much time as I needed and return with a doctor's note." Suddenly she waved her nails a few inches from her forehead.

Mikey blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Scratching my chickenpox by osmosis." Harmony replied as she continued to wave her fingers inches from her forehead, but it was not working and she was getting frustrated.

"Is it working?" Mikey chuckled.

"Noooooo, Mikeyyyyy. It's horrible. It's so uncomfortable. I need to scratch." Harmony sighed.

"I'll duct tape your fingers together if you even try." Mikey pointed his finger at her.

"Buttttttttttt Mikey please." Harmony whined.

"No! Did you get a hold of your doctor?"

Harmony nodded and sat down. "He said to come in at 10:30." Pulling her sock off she made a face and used her fingers to separate her big toe from her index toe. "There's one between my toes. Can I itch it pleaseeeeee. Who cares if this one scars it's between my toes."

"Fine, but only that one." Mikey replied.

Harmony smiled as she itched it. "It feels so good, so, so, so good." She allowed her eyes to roll in to the back of her head. "Take that chickenpox!"

Mikey shook his head. "Just remember if I see you itching any other ones I will duct tape those pretty fingers of your together."

"Yeah, yeah you'll duct tape my fingers together I got it." Harmony replied.

"Think you are up to eating something?" Mikey asked.

"A bagel and cream cheese with some coffee would be nice."

"Ok, I will fix up the couch for you and get your comfortable and then I will make you a bagel and cream cheese." Mikey kissed her forehead. "You're pretty warm, but hot that's good. By hot I mean fever wise."

"I know what you mean Mikey." Harmony replied watching as Mikey gather up some pillows and a blanket putting them on the couch for her. "Here relax, rest, and get comfortable. If you need anything just ask ok babe?"

Harmony smiled, he was so amazing. "Thanks. I am going to get a hold of my dad and let him know what is going on." Harmony scrolled through her address book stopping at dad, before hitting send. It only rang three times before she heard his voice.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad, listen I won't be at work for a while. I got Chickenpox for Christmas."

Right away he felt bad. "I'm sorry squirt, are you going to see the doctor?" He questioned her. Harm really felt bad Harmony was going to miss the Christmas party, which meant she was going to miss getting her promotion.

"Yeah I have one at 10:30." Harmony replied resting her head against the pillow.

"Well let me know what the doctor says ok, and feel better soon. I love you princess." Harm spoke.

"I will and I love you too dad. Talk to you later." Harmony ended the call just as Mikey brought her a bagel.

"Who was that?" Mac walked into the bedroom.

"Harmony, she's got the chickenpox" Harm sighed.

"Oh no, but what about her promotion?" Mac asked. "It was supposed to be Thursday. If she has the chickenpox…" Mac sighed. "I mean they can always do it after she is better, but I wanted to be there, and so did AJ."

"I am going to talk to the Admiral, I might have an idea." He replied. "I'll call you if I can figure it out." Harm continued getting dress. "Listen she has a doctor's appointment at 10:30, think you could swing by later this afternoon check on her and see how she is? I know she's an adult and can take care of herself, but it would make me feel loads better. I am sick over this Mac, she loves this time of year and to have the chickenpox. It's horrible."

Mac nodded laughing a bit. "Yes Harm, I can go and check on her. Don't worry." She shook her head and kissed him. "I'll even bring her some cookies lord knows I made enough of them last night."

A smile swept across the Captain face and he stared deep into his wife's chocolate eyes. "Harmony is one lucky girl to have such an amazing mother."

"I am the lucky one Harm, I have you and two of the most beautiful daughters a mother can ask for. One of them is about to graduate law school and become a lawyer. It's me who is lucky." She grabbed a hold of Harm's shirt collar pulling him into her and kissed him passionately. "I married you and I won the lottery." A smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Sarah Mackenzie Rabb I love you." He spoke into the kiss.

"You'd better sailor!" She replied slapping his bottom. "You also better get going or you will be late."

Harm nodded and stole one last kiss from his wife. "I will call you on my lunch."

Mac nodded. "Sounds good, you behave Harm, try not to open fire in any courtrooms."

He laughed. "All these years later and you're still riding me over that?" He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to forgive and forget?"

"It's kind of hard to forget that, but I can forgive you." Mac kissed him once more. "Though if you're late I am sure Admiral Locklyn will be less forgiving, so you better get going flyboy."

Harm nodded and grabbed his cover. "I love you."

"I love you too, never forget that." Mac winked at him.

**1707 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington D.C**

Harmony had been resting on the couch watching TV. She was reminded why she hated daytime TV so much. It was boring and completely over rated. She stopped on an episode of The View and sighed. "Hey Elizabeth Hasselbeck, yeah you!" She shouted at the TV. "Shut up you annoying bitch! His wife died you freaking moron, so no she has not seen the movie. Just when I thought you could not get any stupider." Harmony groaned. Her attention from the TV was broken when she heard a knock at the door. "I got it!" she shouted to Mikey. She had the chickenpox not a fatal disease. "Mom!" Harmony spoke as she opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey sweetie!" Mac spoke hugging Harmony. "How are you feeling?"

"Itchy! Real itchy!" Harmony stepped aside so that Mac could come in. "Where is Mackenzie?"

"I dropped her off at Harriet's. Harriet got some stuff at the craft store so the kids could make Christmas decorations." Mac handed Harmony a Christmas theme tin. "I brought some cookies."

"I am glad she is better. I hated seeing her so miserable." Harmony replied.

"Babe," Mikey called out. "Who was at the door…" he walked into the front room. "Oh, hey." He smiled and walked over to Mac hugging her.

"Hey, I just came to see how Harmony was."

"She brought me cookies, chocolate chip!" Harmony grinned from ear to ear.

"Speaking of my cookies. I sent three dozen out to the Seahawk for Kelly." Mac spoke.

"She's going to love you forever." Harmony smiled.

"I also sent her a few other things. Girly girl stuff." Mac sat down on the couch.

"Yeah I sent my gifts off a few days ago. I got her the whole True Blood book collection, and a few of the books from Vampire Diaries, and some other surprises. I managed to get Captain Turner to bring them with him when he went there. From what he said she was totally thrilled." Harmony replied.

"So what did the doctor say?" Mac asked.

"Well he said to watch out for a high fever, when I saw him my temperature was 99." Harmony replied. "He wrote me a prescription for Acyclovir or something. Some anti-viral stuff, who knows." Harmony shrugged. "I just, I hope I can be better before Christmas. I don't want be here alone on Christmas."

"You won't be alone," Mikey spoke up. "I'll be here."

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have a Christmas and that wouldn't be fair." Harmony replied.

"Well chickenpox or no chickenpox you're coming to our house. It's Christmas Harmony, and as far as I know everyone there already had the chickenpox, besides you aren't contagious anymore."

"I don't know Mac, I look like I got into a fight with leprosy and lost." Harmony sighed.

"That's not a request sailor; it's an order!" Mac eyed her daughter.

"Yes ma'am!" Harmony saluted her mother. "I won't be going to Christmas Eve service though, too much of a risk. Way too many people there, I am still going to the Wall though. It means too much to me not to go."

Nodding Mac smiled and looked up at Mikey. "Your coming with her right? To The Wall that is?"

"I wasn't going to because I felt out of place but Harmony insisted." Mikey replied kissing the top of his wife's head.

"You're family Mike, you should be there. I know Harm would like you to be here." Mac reassured him.

Harmony looked up at her husband. "Mike if my grandfather was still here he would love you, I just know it like my mom said you're family. So please come for me?"

"I said I would go and I meant it." Shaking his head he kissed the top of her head. "I am going, so relax."

Mac smiled watching the interaction between Mikey and Harmony. "Is there anything else that you need?" She questioned.

"My chickenpox to go away." Harmony pouted a bit. "This is misery. It's almost Christmas and everything is going to be all messed up. The holiday party at JAG, I had Tiner as my secret Santa. I got him a CD with the best of Mullet rock, it's kind of a inside joke between us. Now I am going to be stuck here waiting to see if Amanda wakes up from her coma and realizes the guy she's being sleeping with is her son she gave up for adoption 25 years ago."

Mac made a face.

"Exactly. I cannot handle this crap I need to be at work. I need to be shopping. I need to be making cookies for the party not infested with a form of herpes! All that is missing is a sunny blue sky, people participating in some kind of athletic activity and me standing there saying 'and I have herpes'" Harmony mused.

"Maybe we should rent some DVDs hon. I think you have been watching too much TV." Mikey spoke up.

"I could study for the bar exam but I am blinded by the incredible itching. It's horrible. I hate it!" She whined.

Mac frowned she felt bad for Harmony and wished she could do something for her. "In a few days you will be better. Who knows Christmas is five days away, they could all go away before then." Mac tried to encourage her.

"I really hope you're right mom. This Christmas was supposed to be special and now well look at me." She held her arms out. "I am hideously grotesque and disfigured."

Mac laughed. "Harmony it is not that bad, really. You are none of that stuff, I promise you."

"Yeah Mac's right if you were quote and quote hideously grotesque and disfigured I wouldn't want to kiss you but," Mikey kissed Harmony on the lips. "Here I am kissing you."

A small smile crossed her face as his lips touched hers. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too." Harmony grinned widely.

"See there you go. It will all work out, trust me." Mac replied. "Listen I am going to go and pick up Mackenzie, if you need anything just call ok. I love you." Mac hugged Harmony.

"Thanks mom and I love you too." She returned the hug. "Tell Lil' Mac I said hi."

"I will. Feel better." Mac spoke before exiting the loft.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. I am almost done with the last chapter(s) hopefully I will have it done soon. I am probably going to try and get all the remaining chapters up this week. Though the last chapter may not be posted until the 26****th****. But I am going to try my best to have it up by xmas. I am in the process of moving so things are a bit crazy right now. Hence the delay.**

**Also don't ask me what is up with the formatting. I woke up and it was like that. Last time I looked at it, it looked normal. I am hoping it is just a glitch in and will fix itself soon, because helloooooo annoying layout!**

**Holiday in Harmony**

**~11~**

**2130 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

"Haul out the holly; Put up the tree before my spirit falls again. Fill up the stocking,  
I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now. For we need a little Christmas  
Right this very minute, Candles in the window, Carols at the spinet." Harmony sang out loud with the music playing from the radio. The Admiral had called a few days before and said he talked to everyone at JAG none of them were pregnant and all of them had the chickenpox before and were ok with Harmony attending the party. She was excited, the only time she had missed the JAG holiday party was when she was still on the Seahawk.

"Yes, we need a little Christmas Right this very minute. It hasn't snowed a single flurry, But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry; So climb down the chimney; Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen. Slice up the fruitcake; It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough." Harmony continued to sing before stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. "You almost ready hun?"

"Almost." Mikey adjusted his tie. He was well aware that Harmony was getting her promotion at the party and wanted to look his best. "How about you?"

"Got all the gifts packed, the cookies are ready as am I, all I need is my dashingly handsome husband."

"Dashingly handsome huh?" He smiled turning to his wife.

"You will be the sexiest man at the party, and you're all mine." Harmony grinned and kissed him. "Come on we better get going,"

Mikey nodded and turned the bathroom light off. Locking his arm around Harmony's arm and lead her into the livingroom, turning the radio off. "We're taking the Honda right?"

"Yes we are." Harmony picked up a few gift bags. "All this stuff won't fit in the Vette." Harmony replied.

Mikey shook his head smiling. Harmony went all out for Christmas. Though most of the items in the bags were for Toys for Tots. "You're so amazing."

"I know, even when I am covered in chickenpox I am totally made of awesome." Harmony stood at the door waiting for Mikey to open it.

Laughing Mikey grabbed the keys off the counter. "You sure you have everything Mrs. Claus?"

"I have everything I need yes sir." Harmony replied.

"Then I guess we are good to go." He turned opened the door and turned the lights off. Once Harmony was out he closed it behind him locking it.

~*~*~*~

The party was going good, real good. Everyone was having a good time. Tiner loved his gift, Harmony's Santa was Captain Turner, he got her a pink Snuggie which Harmony absolutely loved.

"Lieutenant Rabb!" Admiral Locklyn bellowed.

"Yes sir?" Harmony replied.

"You're out of uniform."

Harmony was beyond confused. "I am?"

"Yes ma'am. You're rank is wrong." He stood in front of her.

"I uhm," she glanced at the Lieutenant bars on her shoulder. "If you say so sir." Harmony's jaw dropped when she saw the Lieutenant Commander rank in his hand. "Oh my God." She was doing her best not to cry as Admiral Locklyn changed her rank.

"It's an honor having you in my command Commander Rabb." He stepped to the side and acknowledged her father. "I will allow you and Lieutenant Roberts to have this honor."

"Let me get my camera out." Mac quickly spoke letting go of Mackenzie's hand for a few seconds before pulling the camera out. "Ok I am ready."

Mikey and her father each took a cheek, placing a kiss on it just as Mac flashed the camera.

"I am so proud of you." Harm looked at his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Harmony looked at her shoulders again smiling at the new rank.

"Congratulations Commander!" AJ's deep voice bellowed a huge smile on his face. "The US Navy is very lucky to have you." He kissed her cheek.

"Harmony, AJ!" Mac spoke "Picture."

Harmony moved close to the former Admiral holding up the official letter stating her new rank. "I need one with Mike too!"

"You'll get one! I promise." Mac replied snapping the picture. "Mike, join your wife and get a picture."

Mikey moved and stood next to her. "My amazing wife is now a Lieutenant Commander in the US Navy, I am definitely the luckiest guy in the room." Mikey smiled as Mac took another photo.

Before the night was over Mac had a ton of pictures. Harmony had taken a picture with practically everyone in the room. Mac would upload them to the computer and email them to Harmony when she got home. So Harmony could "photoshop" out her chickenpox and upload them to her Facebook.

Harmony stood off in the corner her cell phone in hand as she sent out a tweet, "I am now a LCDR!"

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked handing Harmony some Egg Nog and cookies.

"Sending a tweet about my new rank." Harmony smiled sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"You have a Twitter account?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah created it a few days after I got back from the Seahawk. Harley told me she had one, so I created my own."

"I should make one." Mikey mused to himself. "What's your handle?"

"Skittles underscore USN." Harmony replied. "And yes you should get one. Tiner has one, and so does your brother." Harmony leaned her head against him. "It's time you get the ball rolling on modern technology Michael Edward Roberts."

Mikey laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Then with a huge smile he squared himself away. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" He saluted his wife.

"I'm trying to get Uncle AJ to start one. He wanted to know why he needed an account and I was like to meet hot chicks of course."

"What did he say to that?" Mikey laughed.

"He just shook his head walked away, of course laughing. Behind the bad ass former Navy SEAL lies the heart of a pussy cat, just don't let the secret out. He's got an image to keep."

Mikey kissed her cheek. "His secret is safe with me."

"Ok, yeah I think I am partied out for one night." Harmony nodded. "Yeah, so I am going to say my goodbyes and then we can go." Harmony kissed Mikey on the lips and smile on her face.

"Sounds good." Mikey replied. "I'll take the bags to the car."

Harmony started to make her rounds saying goodnight and wishing people a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. She had just finished saying goodnight to her mom and dad, telling them she would call them the next day when a voice called her name. Turning around she say Captain Turner.

"Commander Rabb," he smiled at the sound of his words. "First I just want to say congratulations one more time also I have talked to my father, he is aware of your current condition but none the less he instead on you coming tomorrow night. He said it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Are you sure sir?" Harmony quipped.

"I am positive. He wants you to be there. You are no longer a risk as you are not contagious."

"Then I will be there." Harmony replied a huge smile on her face. "Thank you so much Captain Turner! Permission to hug?"

He laughed, "permission granted."

Harmony embraced him in a tight hug. "I will see you tomorrow night then, thank you."

"You are welcome and I will be sure to call my father and let him know you will in fact be in attendance."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays. I am almost done with the last chapter(s) hopefully I will have it done soon. I am probably going to try and get all the remaining chapters up this week. Though the last chapter may not be posted until the 26****th****. But I am going to try my best to have it up by xmas. I am in the process of moving so things are a bit crazy right now. Hence the delay.**

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~12~**

**Christmas Eve**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Harmony and Mikey had both agreed to exchange one gift before they went to Church. Mikey was going to give Harmony the picture which he drew and Harmony was giving him a 24k Gold watch with the Navy insignia on the face.

"Go on open it." Mikey said holding his gift.

"No you open yours." Harmony argued.

"Fine, how about we open our gifts at the same time?" Mikey smiled.

"Fine. Ready?" She raised an eyebrow. "One,…, two,…, three,…!" They both ripped the gift wrapping off the packages.

Mikey pulled the top off his box and smiled widely. "This is amazing! I love it! It's stunning!" He lifted his head and found his wife speechless, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harmony looked up at Mikey her hand over her mouth, the tears still falling down her cheeks. She placed the drawing in her lap and delicately traced her fingers over his face.

"You like it?"

"Mike, Michael…it's…I love it. It's beautiful." She gasped. Her eyes focused on the face of her grandfather. "I love it so much. No one has ever given me anything this beautiful before."

"I uhm, I got a copy made so you could leave it at the wall." Mikey nervously spoke.

Harmony placed the framed picture down and embraced Mikey in a tight hug. "Michael Roberts," she sobbed. "I love you so much."

Mikey returned the hug kissing her cheek. "I am glad you like it."

"Like it?" Harmony broke the hug. "Mike, I don't like it. I love it. It's beautiful, you are so talented Mike don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't. What you just gave me, what you drew. Can't be bought in a store this came from your heart and is the most amazing thing I have ever received." Again the tears started to fall. "Thank you."

Mikey used his thumb to dry her tears and leaned in kissing her. "Merry Christmas Harmony Rabb-Roberts."

"So the watch? You like it?" Harmony tilted her head a bit.

"I do, a lot. It's great! Thank you so much." Mikey pressed his lips against Harmony's kissing her, as a smile broke across his face. "But having you as my wife is the best gift ever."

Harmony smiled. "I am glad you approve."

"We are going to the wall after the services right?" Mikey questioned his wife.

"That would be correct." Harmony replied.

"I am going to get the copy I made so we can bring it with." Mikey disappeared into the back and returned with it a few moments later.

"Babe," Harmony looked up at him would you be insulted if I wrote something on the back of it? You know something to my grandfather?"

"Of course not, I think that would be a great idea." He then grabbed a pen off of the desk and handed both the copy of the drawing and pen to Harmony.

"Thank you." Turning the drawing over Harmony started to right. '_Grandpa Harm, we never met and we don't know each other. But there isn't a day that goes by where I wonder what my life would be like if you where here. I am pretty sure you and I would have a great time and probably cause a lot of trouble. I hope that where ever you are that you are proud of me. Merry Christmas grandpa Harm, and I love you. Your granddaughter Harmony Mason Rabb-Roberts LCDR USN._' "Ok I'm ready!" Harmony said putting the pen away.

"Well than Lieutenant Commander Rabb lets go shall we?" He smiled at her.

"Hey Mike," Harmony linked her arm with Mikey's "You're ok that I use Rabb as my last name for work and all right?'

"Of course. Harriet used her maiden name as well. I don't need you to use your last name at work to know you love me." Mikey closed the door behind him and double checked to make sure it was locked.

"I do love you, so much." Harmony kissed his cheek.

~*~*~*~

"Harmy!" Mackenzie called out as she saw her sister walk through the doors of the church.

Harmony smiled as she approached her little sister who was clad in a red velvet dress, with a green bow on the waist and a pretty while collar. It was topped off with Christmas theme tights and red patent leather shoes. "Look at you, you look like a super model."

She grinned and hid her face a bit. "You look pretty too Harmy. Daddy said you have new strips now."

"I did, I got a promotion." She replied.

Mackenzie hugged Harmony. "I think that is neat Harmy."

"Thanks kiddo." Harmony kissed her sisters cheek. "Come on lets go sit down by mommy and daddy ok?"

"Can I sit on your lap?" Mackenzie asked as Harmony placed her feet back on the ground and held her hand.

"Sure." A smile swept across her face as she walked with her sister.

"Lieutenant Commander!" Bud seniors voice rang out as he saluted Harmony.

Harmony chuckled a bit as she saluted him back.

"I believe congratulations are in order?" He extended his hand to shake hers before pulling his daughter-in-law into a hug.

"Thanks." Harmony smiled as she returned the hug. "It was a huge surprise, I had no idea."

"It's well deserved." He replied breaking the hug. "Long overdue as well. So tell me how are the chickenpox treating you?"

"A lot better than they were a few days ago. They definitely itch less, which I am thankful for." Harmony grinned.

"Hey dad." Mikey spoke as he joined his wife's side.

"Where were you son?" Bud Sr. pondered.

"Parking the car. Merry Christmas dad." He smiled and gave his dad a small hug.

"Merry Christmas Son." He smiled and returned the hug. "Are you two still planning on going to Bud's for dinner tonight."

Harmony nodded. "We are, though we are going to stop at the Wall first." Harmony replied. "Wish my grandfather a Merry Christmas and all."

Harmony mingled with a few more people, showing off her new rank to Coates who actually was more excited than Harmony was, after a while the services finally began to start. Harmony and her family took up a whole pew alone. While Chaplin Turner spoke Harmony took the time to look around. She was truly lucky to have such a great family. Her father, mother, and sister. Then there was also her brother-in-law, sister-in-law and the most amazing nephews and niece a girl could ask for. Also despite some of his downfalls her father-in-law wasn't so bad either. This was what Christmas was all about this was the real Christmas spirit.

**Christmas Eve**

**The Vietnam Memorial Wall**

**Washington D.C.**

A light snowfall started to fall, making it a perfect Christmas Eve. Harmony was sick of the snow, but it was acceptable on Christmas Eve. As usual on Christmas Eve The Wall was pretty crowded. The only person they were missing was Mackenzie, she was getting a bit cranky so Harriet took her back to their place where she could play with the kids.

"So every year on Christmas Eve you come here?" Mikey asked.

"For as long as I can remember. Its been 40 years. Forty years ago tonight my grandfather went MIA."

"He ended up in Russia right?" Mikey asked his arm around his wife, keeping her warm.

"Yeah, where he met this woman, he died trying to save her life." Harmony rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did he marry her? I know they had…you know? Because of your uncle."

"I don't know. I honestly don't talk to my dad about it. It's a touchy subject for him. I just know that where ever he is, he's watching over me…actually us." Harmony pulled out the copy of the picture Mikey had drawn and placed on the bottom of the panel. "I love you grandpa Harm." She traced her fingers over his name. "You'd be proud of your son, he's an amazing dad not just to me, but to Lil' Mac as well. I mean I am who I am today because of him. He taught me everything I know and there are not enough words in the dictionary to explain how lucky I am for that. He's a great husband too, though it took him and my mom forever to get together. They knew each other for nine years, nine very long years before he finally popped the question. He couldn't have asked a better woman, you'd love your daughter-in-law. She's one hell of a woman. You wouldn't want to cross her path in a dark alley, but deep down she has a heart of gold. I love her so much." Harmony inhaled a bit. "Anyways I am sure my dad wants to talk to you some so I'll stop chatting your ear off and let you go. Merry Christmas and I love you." Harmony stepped away and joined Mikey again.

Harm walked up to the wall and took a deep breath. "Hey dad." He bit down on his bottom lip. He had been doing this for years now but this year was different. Although it seemed like yesterday it had been in fact forty years. Forty years of missed holidays, forty years of missed birthdays. In those forty years his father missed watching his grandchildren grow, missed two weddings, he had missed so much. But not as much as Harm missed him. "Talked to mom this morning, she'll be out here in a few days. No doubt with a ton of gifts for Harmony and Mackenzie. She really spoils those two. Mac and I are still head over heels in love. You'd like her dad, I know you would. I love her to death, one the best damn things to happen to me. The other two or my girls. Harmony's doing good, she's set to graduate law school and take her bar exam, just made the rank of Lieutenant Commander, Mac and I we got her a house for Christmas. Well we put the down payment on one. She and her husband will be living near us, and hopefully starting their own family. Mackenzie is growing like a weed, you should see her. She's smart too, real smart, But most of all she has a heart like her mother. I am real lucky dad, real lucky. I have a beautiful wife, and two beautiful daughters. I talked to Sergei the other day, I am going to be an uncle. His wife is pregnant. He's so excited, also scared. But I gave him some tips and told him if he had any questions to call me. But I miss you so much. I really wish you were here to share the holidays with us, to share all of this with us. Most of all I'd love just to sit back and have a beer with you. It's getting late and we still gotta get to Bud's, but I love you dad, so does mom. Merry Christmas dad…where ever you are."

"I knew I would find you here." The voice spoke.

Turning around Harmony smiled. "Admiral Boone! Merry Christmas!" She hugged him.

"Child call me Tom, I have long since been retired." He laughed a bit and returned the hug. "So the rumor around town is I should be calling you Commander Rabb now?"

"Yes sir, I was promoted last night. A total shocker, I had no idea." Harmony replied.

"I have a little Christmas gift for you, though because of your recent promotion it's missing something. No worries though you should have the missing piece after the first of the year." He handed her the box. "Go on open it."

"You didn't have to do this. I didn't need anything sir." Harmony held the box in her hands.

"I know I didn't but when I saw it, I figured what the hell." He replied watching Harmony tear the wrapping paper off and hand it to Mikey.

Harmony opened the lid of the box and peaked inside where she saw and narrow wood nameplate with a legal scale on one-side and on the other side were aviator wings. Removing it from the box she smiled. "I love it!"

He pointed to the nameplate that said Lieutenant Harmony Rabb USA JAG. "I had to order a new name plate since well you are no longer a lieutenant. I know you'll be taking your bar soon, and then you will be a full time JAG lawyer, thought this would look nice on your desk."

Harmony grinned. "It's perfect thank you so much!" She hugged the older man. "I really like it."

"I had the plate shipped to your father's place. So you can just change it when it comes in." He shoved his hands into his coat pocket. "I also heard you had a little excitement when you were TAD on the Seahawk. The apple obviously doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I did, it was pretty hairy there for a while, but I am a Rabb and I have mad flying skills so it wasn't a big deal though my dad wasn't happy. He didn't like the idea of me taking such a risk and coming so close to having to punch out." She shrugged. "I got that bird on the deck and I trapped the 3-wire. It was all good. I may have been out of the game for a while, but I still got it." Harmony laughed a bit.

"I will admit something and if you tell anyone I will deny it!" He teased. "I never thought women should fly fighter jets, but from what I have seen and what I have heard I would have been very lucky to have such a great pilot under my command."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She blushed a little.

"Admiral!" Harm extended his hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"Look what he got me!" Harmony showed her dad.

"Yeah the new updated name plate will arrive at your place sometime after the first of the year." He pointed out.

"You didn't have to do that Admiral." Harm handed the gift back to Harmony.

"Keep calling me Admiral and I will keelhaul your ass. It's no big deal, so stop making it one." He spoke firmly.

"Yes sir." Harm replied and stepped back as Mac and the former CAG exchanged a friendly holiday hug.

"If you don't have any plans you should join us at Commander Robert's. He's having a small Christmas party this evening." Harm said extending the invite to Tom.

"I don't want to be in the way." Boone shrugged it off.

"You wouldn't be sir, I know my brother always buys extra for the holidays, you really should join us." Mikey interjected.

"Pleaseeeeeee." Harmony begged him. "Pretty please? Lil' Mac will be there and you know how much she loves you."

He laughed. "Well what kind of person would I be if I said no to that offer." He smiled. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's Christmas the more the merrier!" Harmony joked. "We can give you a ride if you would like."

"If you don't mind waiting around a bit, I can follow you there." He replied. "I just wanna…" he nodded towards the wall.

"Sounds good." Harm interjected. "We will wait for you down there." He pointed to a tree a few feet away from the wall.

Boone just nodded and watched the family walk off together before turning his attention to the wall. "Hammer, that is one hell of a family you got there. That boy of yours, well you definitely would be proud. I know you would be proud. He not only became one helluva a pilot, but a damn fine naval officer. He's also one heck of a lawyer as well. Saved my six a lot of times and not just in the courtroom either. He is exactly the man you wanted to be so you don't have to worry about that. He snagged himself one beautiful woman; she was a Marine. They use to work together, and if anyone can keep him in line, I know she can. I always knew he had a thing for her and I was glad when he finally asked her to be his wife. His daughters are beautiful, Harmony is a spitting image of him and she can fly a Hornet like you would not believe. Not too long ago she landed her Hornet on a carrier deck with both her engines blown out. They got this thing on the internet called youtube, I watched video of her landing. It was damn sharp. I won't lie she'd fly circles around us, and she just made Lieutenant Commander. Harm's hella proud of her, you can see it in his eyes. I keep askin' myself where she was when I was CAG. His youngest is the smartest kid her age. She has her mother's skin but Harm's eyes. She's going to be a handful with the boys when she is older; a definite heart breaker. I also wouldn't be surprised to see her flying one day, after all it's in her blood." He paused. "I miss you man. I hope after all these years you have forgiven me for not sticking around a little longer. Maybe a few extra minutes would have changed a few things. Maybe those few extra minute would have allowed you to watch your boy grow and meet those grandbabies of yours. I think about it every day. I especially think about it on this day. Forty years later and it still seems like yesterday." He traced his fingers over the engraved name. "I'll see you soon Hammer, I'm gunna go to some holiday party with your family. Merry Christmas."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here it is my JAG holiday fic. This is another Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, and Mikey/Harmony fic. Harm has a daughter in this fic, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff than there is no need to read past this line. If you are than thank you for saying. If you have not read my other two fics that were written before this: In Search of Harmony and In Perfect Harmony. You may want to skim through them starting with ISH, because this will have spoilers to those two fics. Anyways I am going to try and post every other day, but I won't make any promises. Thank you to my beta bethsthings love you chicka. Also reviews will probably be the cheapest and coolest xmas gift you can give me. Think about it. Where else is it possible to give someone a free gift to make them all =D. So enjoy and Happy Holidays.**

**This is the last chapter. However I will be posting an epilogue/preview for the next fic sometime before New Years. In the Mean time thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fic.**

**Have yourself a Merry little Christmas….**

**Holiday In Harmony**

**~13~**

**Christmas Day**

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmony and Mikey were going to be arriving soon, and from there it would be time for the big surprise before coming home and opening the rest of the gifts. Everyone else had agreed to meet them at the new house so they could share the surprise with them. Mac had secretly talked to Harriet the night before and found out she had knitted Harmony a pair of lobster oven mitts to match her fathers. Mac had no doubt that Harmony would love them. "They're here!" Mac called out as she saw the silver Honda Pilot park in front of the house and Mikey and Harmony climb out. She then watched as they grabbed a bunch of bags filled with gifts. "Merry Christmas." Mac shouted greeting them at the door.

"Merry Christmas mom!" Harmony replied kissing her cheek. "Where is dad?" She questioned.

"Right here." He waited until Harmony and Mikey placed the bags down before pulling his daughter into a hug. "Merry Christmas squirt." He kissed the top of her head. Then hugged Mike as well. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Merry Christmas." Mikey replied.

Harmony turned as she heard running footsteps and a small voice call out her name.

"Lookie what Santa brought me!" She held out the doll she had asked for.

Harmony smiled, Mackenzie was beyond adorable. Today's festive holiday dress was a soft red velour dress, with white fur trimming around the bottom, and sleeve, and a simple lace white collar around the neck. She had white tights on, which were decked out with little candy canes, and her very own pair of 'Ruby slippers' Bending down Harmony picked up her sister. "Wow you musta been a real good girl this year huh?" She asked placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Uh huh, put me down Harmy I have to show you something else."

Harmony placed Mackenzie back down and suddenly felt her sister tugging at her hand. "Mikey you come too." She said leading them to the back patio which was enclosed. "Look!" She pointed jumping up and down. "I got a puppy."

In a case sat the cutest looking yellow lab Harmony had ever seen. He looked to be about seven or eight months old. He had the sweetest brown eyes ever. Opening the door Harmony walked into the patio and crouched down near the cage the dog was in. "Does he have a name?" She looked at her excited sister.

"Puddles!" She replied. "I named him that because he's already made some puddles which made mommy very mad. Daddy too because mommy made daddy clean up the puddles."

"Well you are a very handsome dog Puddles." She opened the cage for him. The dog took a few steps out and sat down in front of Harmony lifting his paw. "Awwww, look at you such a gentleman." She laughed as the dog licked her face.

"Just remember Puddles," Mikey quipped. "You can woo her all you want, she still comes home with me."

"Daddy says because so many people are coming that Puddles has to sleep here until after they leave. He has lots of toys and some food too, oh and water." The girl pointed out. "He likes you Harmony."

Harmony smiled. "I like him too." She replied helping the dog back into the cage.

"I have a gift I want you to open, and then after we do that you and Mikey are coming with me, Mac, and your sister." Harm spoke standing at the door way holding a small red box.

"Ok?" Harmony turned around and took the box. The gift tag had To: Harmony and Mike, Love Mom, dad, and Mackenzie. She undid the tape that held the lid down and opened it. "A key?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Harm smiled a bit. "Follow me," the smile was not going to fade from his face anytime soon.

"Dad what are you doing?" Harmony asked.

"Here put this on, you too Mike." He handed each of them a blind fold.

"Blind folds?" Harmony was confused.

"Just put it on ok? Trust me." Harm replied and looked over at Mac who was smiling too.

"Mackenzie sweetie go get your coat ok." Mac told the young girl.

Mike looked at Harmony and shrugged as he placed the blind fold over his eyes, Harmony soon followed.

"You'll need the key." Harm spoke up.

Harmony handed her dad the key. "Here. I still have no idea what the heck is going on."

He reached out for her hand and took it. "Mike grab a hold of your wife's hand. Once Harmony and Mike were holding hands he started to walk. "Absolutely no peaking!" He lead the couple outside and helped them into the Lexus.

"Dad what is going on?" Harmony asked as he drove. "What is with the blind folds and all?"

"You'll see, we are almost there." Soon the car came to a stop and once again Harmony felt her father's hand take hers as he lead her out of the car. "Ok open your hand." He placed the key in her opened hand as Mac took off the blindfolds.

Mikey looked around. The whole family was there. His brother was standing there with a huge grin on his face and Harriet looked like she was going to burst at any moment from excitement.

"Dad?" Harmony looked at her father.

"You like this house right? You have for a long time haven't you?"

Harmony nodded. "Yeah, it's adorable. The blue gray shutters, the amazing deck, a huge yard. It's adorable."

"It's yours." Harm smiled pulling Mac close to him.

"What?" Harmony's shocked reply came.

"Your dad and I put a down payment on the house, it's yours. Merry Christmas." Mac smiled.

The realization of what was happening started to sink in and Harmony felt tears roll down her cheeks. She tried to say something but the shock over whelmed her.

"So that's what the key is for?" Mikey asked.

Harm nodded. "It's the key to your new home." Seeing the happiness his daughters eyes was the best gift he could have ever asked for.

Now Harriet was crying at Harmony's reaction.

Harmony turned to her father and embraced him in a big hug, holding tightly. "Thank you. It's the most amazing, and greatest gift I ever got. Thank you dad." She kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome. We'll talk about the paperwork part later tonight. You'll have to go to the bank and get everything switched back over to you and Mikey. First go look inside." Harm put his arm around his daughter. "So are you happy?"

"Dad I can't even begin to describe how happy this makes me. It's beautiful. I had no idea it was for sale either." She walked with him up the front steps.

"There is one more surprise." Bud spoke up, "but we have to wait until we get inside." He had brought his laptop with his internet card. The laptop had a webcam and on the other end was Harmony's grandparents waiting to tell her Merry Christmas and that they would be buying furniture for the house.

Harm kissed the side of her head. "I know that soon you and Mikey will finally have your own family, so you should have your own house. I live close by and AJ isn't too far."

"Yeah and Bud and I are only four minutes away!" Harriet's excited voice came. Her cheeks were still lined with tears.

"I love it, I really do. It's so unexpected too. I had no clue I was getting this for Christmas. Thank you." Harmony knew no matter how many times she said thank you, it would never be enough. Taking the key she unlocked the door and stepped inside, the smile on her face grew again and tears soon started to fall. "It's so beautiful." Harmony traced her fingers along the railing of the wooden stair case.

"There is a basement, the backyard is huge. It has three bathrooms, two upstairs and one down stairs." Harm told her as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready!" Bud was quickly typing away at his computer. "Can you hear me?" He asked looking into the video camera.

"We can. Where is that granddaughter of mine." Frank's voice came from the computer's speakers.

Hearing his voice Harmony followed it. "Right here Grandpa Frank." She then saw her grandmothers face. "Merry Christmas!"

"Do you like the new house princess?"

"Grandma," Harmony replied. "It's so beautiful. I love it."

"Well your grandfather and I will be there in a few days, but we wanted to give you our gift now. Well tell you what we are getting."

"Listen cupcake." Frank smiled. He was wearing a bright red Santa hat. "Your grandmother and I are going to take you shopping for new furniture. Sofa, beds, chairs, dining room table, it's on us."

"Whatever your heart desires sweetie." Trish's voice echoed.

"Thank you." If Harmony's kept crying like this, she was going to need eye drops. "Hey someone wants to say hi." Harmony picked up Mackenzie.

"Don't you look beautiful Pumpkin." Frank grinned. "Are you having a good Christmas."

"Santa brought me a puppy, I named him Puddles. Daddy has to clean up his puddles because mommy said so."

Frank and Trish laughed. "Well listen you two your grandmother and I have to go. We're having dinner at the La Jolla Hotel, and then we are going to watch the boat parade tonight. They decorate them for Christmas. You kids be good and we will see you in a few days. Love you."

**Christmas Day **

**Rabb Residence**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"It's your turn dad, go ahead open this one." Harmony handed him a box.

"Ok," he smiled putting his cup of egg nog to the side. He removed the paper and soon pulled the lid off. Pushing the tissue paper to the side he pulled out a grey tee shirt with Tulane written in dark green. "Tulane?" He raised his eyebrow at the randomness of the gift.

Harmony nodded her head. "They have Maritime Law program, I start this summer. I am taking all my classes online."

Harm smiled. "Harmony that's great! That's amazing. I love the shirt thank you."

"I had no idea you applied Harmony," Bud interjected. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I didn't want to say anything unless I knew for sure I could do it. It's a two year program, but I think unlike Georgetown I am going to take it easy with this one. No over loading the credit hours." Harmony explained.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." Harm kissed her cheek.

"Thanks dad." Harmony then reached into the bag and pulled out a gift. "Ok this is one is for you mom." He handed Mac the box which contained the scarf inside.

Mac grinned. "Good things come in small packages." Mac pulled off the US Navy Christmas themed paper and opened the box. "Oh Harmony it's beautiful." Mac held up the cream-colored scarf and rubbed it against her face. "Soft too. I love it, thank you hun."

"Ok this one is for both you and Harriet." Harmony handed the card to Bud. "It's from Mike and I."

Bud opened the envelope then pulled out the card. "Oh wow!" He handed the restaurant gift card to Harriet and then read the card. "A weekend booked at the new Hilton and dinner at Della Luna, and you will watch the kids."

Harriet's eyes grew wide. "Della Luna!" Harriet exclaimed. "Alec Baldwin has been there and so has Anderson Cooper."

"Anderson Cooper is really good looking." Mac spoke up.

"Tell me about it." Harriet replied.

Both Harm and Bud shot their wives a glance.

"We are just looking, no need to be jealous." Mac replied.

"That Hilton has Jacuzzi's in every room. Harmony thank you! This is a wonderful gift." Harriet replied.

"Yes thank you." Bud grinned his smile went from ear to ear.

"I for one am jealous." Mac joked.

"Well there is no need to be." Harmony handed Mac a card.

"No way!" Mac's brown eyes went just as wide as Harriet's.

"Way!" Harmony laughed. "Same deal different weekend."

Harm pulled Harmony close and once again kissed her. "Thank you." He replied. He had wanted a weekend with Mac for a while, but it wasn't easy doing that with a toddler and now a puppy. But thanks to Harmony it was going to be possible.

The kids had already opened their gifts and were playing with them, which meant the adults could get through their gifts.

"Ok Harmony open this one." Harriet handed her a box.

In a child like manner Harmony quickly ripped the paper off and opened the gift box. "YES!" She pulled out the Lobster oven mitts. "My very own lobster mitts. Now I too can have crustation on my hands!" She donned the mitts and held them up. "I love them Harriet thank you!" She grinned.

"There is one more this one almost didn't come on time either." Bud said handing her a very square box.

Harmony again ripped the paper off, taking the bow and putting it on Mikey's head. "Look at you hot stuff." She giggled and then opened the box. "Oh wow, how did'ja you…?" She held up the book, it was just like her old copy of Wuthering Heights.

"I asked your dad where you got it and called them. You were so upset over it and I knew how much it meant to you."

"I know what I am reading tonight!" Harmony grinned and gave both Harriet and Bud a hug. "Thank you so much. Ok I still have a few more gifts." Harmony pulled out the few boxes and handed them out. One went to Mac, one to her dad, and another each to Bud and Harriet.

"Season four of Desperate Housewives!" Harriet exclaimed bouncing in her seat. "Look Bud!" She showed him the box.

"I guess I know what you are watching tonight." He laughed.

"Thank you Harmony, I have been wanting this for a while. I really need to catch up with my family from Wisteria Lane."

Harmony smiled. "You're welcome."

Now it was Bud's turn. "A 3-D puzzle of the Starship Enterprise with realistic sounds! I love it!" Bud was more excited about this than Jimmy was over his fire truck. "Harmony this is awesome!"

She laughed a bit. "I figured you would like it."

"Like it, I absolutely love it!" Bud's eager reply came. "Thank you so much Harmony."

"You're welcome."

"The tree won't becoming down tomorrow," Bud spoke up. "I have a puzzle to build."

"You better build that puzzle quickly Bud Roberts, because if that tree is not down by the 27th, you're sleeping outside mister." Harriet informed him.

"I'll take the tree down honey, don't worry." Bud said placing the gift next to him.

Harm was the next to open his gift it was filled with DVDs of various fighter pilot type movies. "Nice! Thank you Harmony." He actually had wanted these, but really never got around to buying them for himself.

"There will be more coming too. Amazon just failed to get them to me by Christmas. I also got you a box set of various World War II ones. Hopefully they will be here soon."

He smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Thank you."

She hugged him. "No problem, Mom open yours. Open the card first though."

Mac did as instructed and opened the card, and began to read. "Mom, Some years ago you came into my fathers' life as his partner at JAG, and when that happened you came into my life as well. At first I didn't want to get attached. I knew that in the Navy and my father's job partners came and went, and getting attached would only mean I would be hurt in the end. However, my plan didn't work out so well. The more and more you worked with my father the more attached I became. I could always go to you if I needed to talk and you were always there to lend me an ear, a shoulder to cry on, a word of advice, and a hug. You never asked why and there were never any conditions attached you were just there. Long before you married my father I always thought of you as my mom. You were the closest thing I had to a mother. My dad dated on an off yet I still went to you. You were always the first one I came too." Mac felt tears running down her cheeks as she read what Harmony wrote. "I knew I could always trust you and that no matter what happened between you and my dad; you would always be there for me. I want to say thank you and let you know how much that means to me and how much I love you for that. Thank you for being a strong woman figure in my life, thank you for loving me back unconditionally, thank you for being you. A lot of girls have a mother, but Mackenzie and I are the luckiest because we have without a shadow of a doubt the Worlds Greatest Mother. I love you mom, thank you for everything, most of all thank you for coming into my life I wouldn't be who I am today without you." Finishing Mac looked up as the tears continued to fall.

"Harmony, it's beautiful." She sobbed. Taking a piece of tissue from Harm she blew her nose and dried her tears as she opened the gift containing the small charm bracelet. "It's gorgeous Harmony. It has your birthstone and Mackenzie's. I absolutely love it." Mac held it up. "Thank you so much." She kissed Harmon's cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Harmony, and I will always think of you as one of my one. I am one lucky person to have such amazing daughters."

~*~*~

"Thank you so much for having us, dinner was amazing." Harriet smiled as she hugged Mac. "Thank you for everything, really." Bud was getting the kids into the car. The twins were out cold, Jimmy's lights were dimming, but little AJ was high on sugar, he wouldn't be going to sleep for a while.

"It's not problem, thank you for coming and thank you for the amazing gifts." Mac returned the hug. "I really love that blanket you knitted Harriet, it was so beautiful."

"You're welcome. It's a shame that AJ couldn't be here, but I know how much he loves spending time with Francesca, so I am very happy for him."

Mac nodded. "I think it was sweet of him to get everyone presents. He always does that, even though Harm and I tell him not too."

Harriet laughed. "He always was about doing what he wanted when he wanted; especially when it comes to the kids. I really love the quilt he gave us."

"It's beautiful. I never knew he had any Amish connections." Mac giggled.

Hearing Bud call her name Harriet turned and nodded. "I'll be right there Bud. Well it really has been an amazing Christmas. I'll see you on New Years Eve."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mac replied.

"Tell the Captain and everyone else I said goodnight and I will see them on New Years Eve as well."

Mac nodded. "Drive safely."

"We always do." Harriet called out as she headed towards the car.

Mac waited until they were all in the car and had pulled away before closing the door and heading back inside.

"Thank you for helping squirt." Harm spoke taking the last dish from his daughter.

"It's no big deal." She replied.

"I thought Tiner and Coates were coming?" Harm asked.

"Tiner surprised Jen by taking her to freaking Aspen for the holiday. He couldn't say anything to any of us because he wanted it to be a huge surprise. She sent me a text though and said she was having fun and wished you a Merry Christmas." Harmony replied.

"Is she coming for New Years Eve?" Mac asked.

"She said she wouldn't miss it for anything." Harmony turned towards her.

"Ok I got everything." Mikey said slinking his arm around Harmony. "You ready hon?"

"Yeah, definitely I am beyond tired. You did get the tickets, or well the letter for them right?" For Christmas AJ had bought Harmony and Mikey season tickets to the Senators, but told her she had to keep the weekend of her birthday open so they could go together. They still did their best to keep up the birthday baseball game tradition.

Smiling, Mikey padded the pocket of his coat. "Right here."

"Good." Harmony turned towards her mother and father. "Thank you for giving me the single most incredible Christmas ever, I mean it you two. The house is so beautiful, I still can't think of anything to describe how much that means to me. I love it so much. I can't wait to move. I am going to start packing tomorrow." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I second that." Mikey nodded. "It's really amazing. Thank you so much."

"We're glad you like it." Mac kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Harmony."

Harm followed Mac in giving Harmony a hug and a kiss, and hugging his son-in-law. "Merry Christmas."

Drying her tears Harmony cracked a smile. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Be careful and drive safely." Harm's firm voice came. "Sleep well."

"You too." Harmony smiled and them embraced her dad in a tight hug. "I have the best gift ever, I have you as my father, and Mac as my mom. Thank you."

Harm felt his cheeks warm as a smile crossed his lips. Ever since Harmony's accident he made sure to enjoy more moments like these. He knew how lucky he was to have them and there was no way he would take them for granted ever again. He kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Squirt."


	14. Chapter 14

Holiday In Harmony

~*~Epilogue ~*~

**1639 Zulu**

**38612 Cameron Rd.**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Harmony stared at the envelope, her eyes fixated on the wording. Her results were here. The letter inside would either make or break here career. She was one of the top five in her class when she graduated, all that was left was the results.

"Open them." Mikey coaxed her.

"I can't." Harmony looked at Mikey. "I am scared. What if I didn't pass Mikey? What if I failed?"

"Well you won't know until you open it." Mike smiled. "Harmony you did amazing in class, so I have no doubt you passed."

Saying a small silent prayer Harmony began to open the envelope. She hesitated before pulling out the letter and finally reading it.

"So?" Mikey was going to die from anticipation.

A few tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I did it. Mike I passed. I PASSED!" Harmony started jumping up and down. "I PASSED! I PASSED! I PASSED!"

Mikey was beaming as he hugged his wife, picking her up a bit and spinning her around. "I told you that you would." He kissed her cheek. Mikey was so happy for her.

Harmony looked at the letter once more. "I got a 94.3% it wasn't the 95 percentile I wanted, but I still beat my dad. MY DAD! Oh my God! I have to call my dad! I have to tell him!" She was still bouncing around the house, even jumping on the couch. It was a good thing that her grandparents bought them real good furniture. "I PASSED THE BARRRRRRRR!" Reaching for her iPhone Harmony scrolled through all the numbers before stopping at dad and hitting Call.

"Rabb."

"Dad, hey it's me."

"Hey sweetheart."

"I passed dad! Dad I passed the bar exam! I passed with a 94.3%!"

"Harmony!" He replied. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you, and now I guess I owe you a lobster dinner since you beat my score." Harm wouldn't lie he was so proud of her and so excited for her.

"Yes you do, trust me I didn't forget about the dinner. It's hard to forget about promised lobster." Harmony smiled into the phone.

"Well how about we celebrate tonight? You, Mike, Mac, and I. I am sure Bud and Harriet won't mind watching Mackenzie for a few hours. This is a big day for you squirt and we should celebrate." He was so proud. "Before you know it, you and I will be going toe to toe in the courtroom."

"I am so excited dad, this is so awesome." Harmony replied. "Also I am totally up for lobster tonight, it's lobster when do I ever say no to lobster."

He laughed. "Ok we'll pick you up around seven o'clock, oh and kiddo; I am proud of you and most of all I love you."

"I love you too dad." Harmony replied. "I will see you later."

Hanging up the phone Harm turned towards Mac, his flyboy smile went from ear to ear. "She passed." He proudly told Mac. "My little girl passed, she's a lawyer."

Mac was smiling just much as Harm was, she could see how proud he was. "Harm that's amazing."

"She beat my score, so I owe her that lobster dinner. We'll take her tonight so we can all celebrate. I am going to call Harriet and see if I can drop Mackenzie off for a few moments." Harm grinned. "I am so proud of her and most of all so happy for her. She worked so hard for this."

"I know she did, she's amazing. Then again she has an amazing father."

Harm smiled and pulled Mac into him, brushing her dark brown hair off of her face. "Well her mom is pretty amazing as well." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

~*~*~

"That was good, like real good." Harmony smiled rubbing her stomach. "Thank you dad."

"Hey you earned, you beat my score. Don't thank me, it was all you." His proud smile wasn't going to fade.

Mikey leaned over and kissed his Harmony's cheek. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I have one more thing." Harm stood up and reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small round pin. "This was my first JAG pin and I want you to have it. Stand up." He told Harmony. Once Harmony was too her feet, he pinned it to her shirt. "Congratulations." He kissed her cheek. "I am so, so proud of you."

Harmony kissed her dad's cheek. "Thanks. Just don't hold it against me when I kick your butt in the courtroom. It's not that you're a bad lawyer, because really you aren't. It's just I am better." She teased.

"Oh yeah?" Harm laughed. "We will see about that." He hugged Harmony. He really was one lucky man.


	15. People vs Harmony Preview

Ok so this is the preview of my next fic. I am going to try and work on this one and Shades of Harmony as well. I just wanted to throw this out there and see if any fish would bite. It will probably be an NCIS/JAG cross over, but will mostly lean to the JAG side with lots of H/M moments as always. Definitely some Harmony and Mike ones too. So let me know what you guys think before I bust my mad skills out.

**People Vs Harmony**

"It could have easily just have been drug dealers trying to send a message, for money that was owed." Tiner argued.

"Assuming facts not in evidence your honor." Harmony stood up.

"The prosecution has a point. Let's break for a recess, and we will continue this tomorrow at 0900." The judge spoke banging on his gravel.

Harmony sighed and collected her files. This was not going good in fact this was a bigger disaster than Pairs Hilton's attempt at a musical career.

"Hey," Captain turn spoke up. "You are doing just fine, just relax. It's only the first day." He smiled a bit. "Both you and your dad always go out in a full sprint. You both need to set a pace and save the sprint for the last lap."

"If I screw this up, a murder goes free. He killed four people, because he believed an article in the newspaper told him too. Clearly there is something wrong with his noggin, but still I'd feel lot better with him locked up and off the streets. Whether it's Leavenworth, or the nut hut." Harmony spoke following the Captain out of the courtroom.

"You are doing good so far, just relax Commander, ok." He led the way down the hallways and into the JAG bullpen. "You've have lot lost a case since you started, so if anyone should be worried it should be Commander Tiner."

"Are Harmony Mason Rabb?" A man in a dark blue suit approached her.

"Yes sir." Harmony was confused.

"Harmony Mason Rabb you are under arrest for the murder Jahandar Sajadi."

"Who?" Harmony asked.

"You know who." The officer said shoving her arms behind her back as he began to read Harmony her rights.

"Whoa!" Captain Turner spoke up. "You can't…." He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was cut off. "We found her finger prints at the crime scene."

"My dad, call my dad. See if he can get a COD back here, and call Mike, please." Harmony looked at Turner. Her father and Bud were on the USS Coral Sea doing a JAG man investigation apparently the Petty Officer who was thought to have done his best impress of Greg Lougains, was actually pushed off the ship

"I'll call your mom too, just relax ok. Don't answer any of their questions. No matter what they say or d; ok?"

Harmony nodded. "One more thing, call AJ, he can help."

The Captain could feel his heart racing. Harmony? Murder? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't part of her nature. "It's gunna be ok." He called out to Harmony as the officer lead her away.

Admiral Locklyn walked out and was just as stunned as everyone else in the bullpen.

"Sir!" Tiner spoke up. "Commander Rabb was just arrested."

"For what?" He looked at the sailor.

"Murder sir."

"I am going to call her father." Turner walked up to the Admiral and Tiner. "Commander Tiner could you please call her husband and let him know what is going on."

"Aye, aye sir!" Tiner saluted Tuner and headed to his office. There was no way Tiner would believe that Harmony would kill anyone. Harmony was the same person who took a wounded Goose in and feed it until it got back on its legs. She even helped save a rat one time. There was no way the same girl who did that, could have killed someone.

Captain Turner picked up the phone in his office before he even sat down. "Yes this is Captain Sturgis Turner at JAG headquarters. I would like to place a shore to ship call to a Captain Harmon Rabb on the USS Coral Sea." He waited a bit before he heard Harm's voice.

"Rabb."

"Harm-"

"Turner?" Harm replied.

"Listen you need to get on the first COD back, Harmony was just arrested; for murder."

"WHAT!" He growled. "Harmony?"

"Yes sir, I am planning on calling your wife right after this, as well AJ Chegwidden. Tiner is calling Lt. Roberts right now."

"Ok, can you find out where they took her and go down there. Make sure she is ok. I am going to get back to DC as soon as I can. Please if you can keep me up-to-date."

"No problem."

"I am sick over this Sturgis, my little girl needs me and I am here and…" and Harm was at a loss for words.

"She will be ok, she knows where you are and why. She understands." Captain Turner told Harm in hopes of calming the man down. But was pretty sure it was pointless, his daughter had just been arrested for murder. "Just know she is not alone, Harmony has everyone here. We all have her back."

That did make Harm feel a better knowing that Harmony wasn't alone. "Thanks Sturgis. I am going to go and see if I can get a seat on the next COD out."

"No problem, keep me updated." Sturgis hung up the phone ending the call. Now it was time to call Mac.

"Who was that sir?" Bud asked noticing the worried look written across the Captain's face.

"That was Captain Turner. Harmony was arrested… for murder."

It took a few second for Bud to realize what he just heard. He then pulled out his cell phone checking the date. It wasn't April 1st. "Harmony?" He questioned. "Your daughter, my sister-in-law; that Harmony? Arrested for murder?"

Harm just nodded. "I gotta see if I can get on the next COD out. You'll be on your own for the rest of this."

Bud nodded. "Aye, aye sir. I can handle it." Bud was still in shock. The last person Bud ever thought would be arrested. "Just let me know what is going on, if you could."

Harm patted Bud's shoulder. "Thanks Bud and I will Bud, don't worry."

"It's no problem sir?" He replied.

~*~*~*~

Harm had to wait two hours for the next COD, it was the longest two hours of his life. After what seemed like a trip that took forever, Harm was finally back on US soil and could be with his daughter. Everyone had been keeping him update to date as much as possible. Last he had heard a man, Jahandar Sajadi, was found stabbed 15 times in Rockville Park. Harmony's prints were found on the handle of the weapon. Jahandar Sajadi was a brother of one of the Afghan soldiers who had held Harmony and her RIO as prisoners. Harmony was being held at DC Metro. Harm was hoping to get Harmony released into his custody, but because of the apparent nature of the crime it probably was not going to happen anytime soon.

Mac dropped Mackenzie off with Harriet and met Mike, AJ, and Sturgis at the Metro lock up. AJ was going to be Harmony's lawyer that made Harmony feel a little better.

"How is she?" Harm asked as Mac greeted him at the door.

"She's a mess and she is really worried about her case even though Sturgis has told her over a dozen times not to worry and he will handle it. The only person allowed to see her is AJ. He's working on getting that changed. "She didn't do this Harm, I have known Harmony long enough to know."

Harm nodded. "I know. I am just curious how her fingerprints got all over the murder weapon."

"I haven't seen the knife, AJ is trying to at least get photos. Mike said there are no knives of any kind missing from the house. The way she is being treated. Like she is a career criminal." Mac let a few tears roll down her cheeks as Harm pulled her in.

"We will figure something out." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you." Harm looked up as AJ approached him. "Hey."

"Well it took some doing, but I got Harmony released into your custody, however she will have to wear a monitor bracelet and cannot go more than 25 feet outside of the house expect for court. I will phone Admiral Locklyn let him know what is going on and request leave for her." He looked at Harm. "I am going to do everything in my power to keep her out of jail; if it kills me." AJ looked around to make sure that no one was listening in. "I am going to call in a few favors at NCIS, and see if they can launch their own investigation. I don't trust the lead detective on the case. Vahonic is just rubbing me the wrong way. I don't trust him at all." AJ spoke. "Harmony is like a daughter to me, I am not going to let some asshole who is wet under the collar to us Harmony to up his career."

"Thank you air." Harm spoke. "How is she?"

"She is pissed off, that's how she is. She doesn't understand why this is happening. She doesn't even know this Jahandar Sajadi, she also had no idea that the men who captured her and Lieutenant Sullivan even had a brother." AJ replied. "His eyes focused on Mike. "Lieutenant Roberts, could you go back to your place and get the things Harmony might need or want."

Mike nodded. "Yes sir." For now he just wanted to hold his wife and tell her everything would be ok.

"She goes before the judge tomorrow morning at 0930." His gruff reply came. "Hopefully I can keep her out of jail." If he couldn't AJ didn't know what he was going to do. Harmony needed him right now and AJ did not want to let her down. Her career and life were currently in his hands. The ball was in his court and it was up to AJ to keep the game alive and not let the other side gain the upper hand.


End file.
